El viajante
by Bordebergia
Summary: ¿Cansado de un final mas hueco que un hollow? ¿Quieres ver arder el mundo que dejó Kubo? ¿Necesitas saber que demonios le paso a Urahara, Yoruichi o los espada? Quizá nuestro viajante te responda todo eso en su travesía, sus ideales chocarán contra muchos y serán la salvacion de otros. Aunque su presencia podría desatara más de una pelea/ Los lazos son irrompibles ¿Verdad?/
1. Chapter 1

**Querido lector, si has entrado seguramente es porque el final no te agrado. Independientemente si tenias la expectativa de una pareja distinta, este final a más de uno lo dejo con mal sabor de boca y con un sentimiento de decepción. Sea por el motivo que terminó así, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es este pequeño capitulo, y si te agrada deja un comentario con tu sugerencias respecto al posible desarrollo.**

 **Aclaro unos puntos:**

 **-Aun no esta definido si existirá romance, esto dependerá de a cuantos les agrade la idea.**

 **-Estará narrado desde el punto de vista del OC, pues no encontré una narración que se le adecuara.**

 **-Se manejara la idea del multiverso, así que sonríe, puede que tu pareja favorita aparezca siendo mencionada.**

 **-No sé cuanto dure.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece**

"El miedo es fundamental para la evolución"

Recuerdo claramente estas palabras de mi Aizen, un hombre igual en varias lineas de tiempo, pero distinto a su manera en esta. Con un corazón destrozado siguió su sueño hasta que lo derroté, ni un ataque o engaño salió del enfrentamiento. Todo fue gracias a un accidente menor, y ese misero detalle ha cambiado mi mundo entero.  
Ahora antes de marcharme veo hacia atrás; el Goitei me sonríe, capitanes, tenientes, oficiales, espadas y muchos más se despiden. Se que puede sonar absurdo, pero tengo un miedo profundo a esta paz, se que simplemente no puedo bajar la guardia, de hacerlo cualquier desquiciado podría asesinar a mi familia y amigos. Quizá por esto hago los viajes.

Sin tardar más, sujetó el collar del tiempo mientras abro el Senkaimon con mi energía, lentamente todo se pausa, cierro mis ojos antes de cruzar como si de una oración se tratase.  
Un mundo nuevo, personas iguales y distintas a la vez. Historias que se entrelazan o separan, ya sea por el tiempo, sentimientos o destino.

Lo primero que pude percibir era la energía de Ywach desaparecer. El sabor amargo del apego recorre mi cuerpo, otra vez ha desaparecido.  
Seguramente puedas preguntarte querido lector si lo salvé o como demonios cruzé con seguridad la cuarta pared. La respuesta más vulgar sería "Soy un personaje de ficción y puedo hacerlo si el autor me lo concede"

Cree en mis palabras cuando te aseguro que la realidad aveces supera la ficción, sin embargo esto no es lo importante.  
Deseo que compares mi mundo y este si he captado tu atención. Así que en lugar de aburrirte con recuerdos todo el tiempo pasaré directo a la actuación, pronto entenderás porque me dedico a viajar y causar caos por tiempos indefinidos.

Agradezco atentamente el tiempo que dediques a esta historia.

 _"No importa si nuestro presente es destrozado una vez más, incluso si el futuro no es perfecto, podemos encontrar la felicidad"_

Suspire para tranquilizar mi espíritu, pero siendo franco nunca te acostumbras del todo a esa sensación. Aun así, no puedo detenerme en sentimentalismos, ahora tengo que memorizar un nuevo Goitei.  
Necesito información sobre los capitanes, quienes son y cuales son sus motivaciones.

Utilizando mi reiatsu como plataforma inicial, desciendo al suelo y avanzó hasta la Torre de la Penitencia, quizá destruyendo este edificio emblemático llame la atención de muchos.

—Pilares de la noche eterna— dije al extender mi palma hacia esta.

El cielo se oscurece, y en cuestión de segundos un gran pilar hexagonal de un matiz negro aplasta la edificación reduciéndola a escombros.  
Paciente espero a su llegada, mi shikai comienza a destruir la zona con otros pilares, algunos un poco inclinados,.  
No solo yo estoy ansioso por entrenar, todas mis zampakuto lo están.  
Fue cuestión de minutos para que Hitsugaya apareciese, sigue siendo un niño, me sorprende que Rangiku aun lo siga.

—Suficiente.

Ante mi orden, se detiene el ataque, puedo notarlos extrañados, sonreí altanero. Ellos son demasiado débiles que no pueden sentir mi energía, definitivamente fue un acierto escoger este lugar.

—¿Que haces aquí?— me cuestiona el joven a la defensiva.

Me acerco a ellos con calma, ambas katanas me apuntan desconfiadas, los capitanes se apresuran a llegar.

—¿No se pregunta primero el nombre?— respondí burlón —Y creo que es mejor esperar a tus compañeros, no quiero desgastarme la voz repitiendo todo.

Su silencio y la forma en que me mira es tan retador, quisiera solo abalanzarme contra todos y derrotarlos, para mostrarles la cruda verdad.

Nadie esta exento de la muerte

Pronto soy rodeado por los capitanes y tenientes, algunos ansiosos por luchar, otros me miran con un deje de temor en sus ojos.

Bien, es hora de actuar —Quiero destruir este patético lugar para hacerme con el poder de cada uno— dije mientras imitaba arrogancia Sosuke —Pero viendo que su escuadrón encargado de la seguridad es tan débil, les voy a otorgar tiempo. Una semana es suficiente.

El miedo surge en algunos, las memorias aun no sanan y se delatan con su energía.  
Kyoraku me cree y guarda su espada ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—¿Quien eres?— pregunta.

—Homurrath Miyamoto, shinigami viajante. Así que preparen sus estrategias, si lo desean llamen a Kurosaki Ichigo, su potencial de guerra.

He dicho suficiente y pretendo marcharme, me acerco a los capitanes de la quinta y sexta, justo cuando paso a su lado hago perceptible mi reiatsu.

—¡¿Que..demonios..?!— exclama asustado Hikaro al arrodillarse de un segundo a otro, Kuchiki hace lo mismo y todos le secundan.  
Ni siquiera el poderoso comandante puede estar completamente de pie, mucho menos los tenientes, quienes comienzan a ahogarse.

—Para...— pide Isane al ver como su hermana luchaba, le mire indiferente al detenerme —¡Por favor!

Elevo mi reiatsu hasta que ninguno lo puede sentir. Sigo con mi camino hasta que me pierden de vista.  
Voy en busca del traidor y medio salvador de la Sociedad de Almas.  
Luego de casi una hora de vagar entre un nuevo laberinto de calles y pasadizos finalmente lo encuentro. En medio de la oscuridad ahí esta atado y sentado en una silla.

¿Porque siento que estoy viendo a un masoquista?

—Has hecho una presentación digna Miyamoto.  
Sonreí ante su cumplido. Y en silencio empecé a investigar su curiosa prisión.

—Tu energía es mucho mayor a la de Yhwach— dije antes de observar la segunda forma de restricció kido era fascinante, este había surgido de otro con una potencia abrumadora, seguramente obra de una gran cantidad de shinigamis guiados por Urahara Kisuke.

—¿Quieres que te libere?— pregunté al saciar mi curiosidad —Es sencillo.

—No— dijo calmado —Deseo verlos de nuevo pidiendo mi ayuda, solo que ahora exigire que se arrodillen.  
Sinceramente no era tan distinto del Aizen a quien conozco, pero si ese era su deseo no lo molestaría.

—Necesito saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima batalla.

El ojo marrón me miró con interés, y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
—Un poco más de una década ¿Acaso temes perder?

Negué divertido, nunca podría ser derrotado por un Goitei. Existiría una posibilidad si utilizó solo una espada.  
—No, pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cuantas zampakuto distintas quieres que use?— mencione sin perder la confianza —Actualmente poseo nueve.  
Reí divertido al verlo tan sorprendido, era la primera vez que se mostraba así cuando le decía eso. De inmediato Sosuke recuperó la compostura, incluso se molesto ligeramente.

Definitivamente este universo me haría reír bastante.  
—Si realmente deseas probar tu poder, deberías darles la mayor ventaja. Así tu victoria será satisfactoria... Claro, hasta que yo aparezca— dijo regresando a su egolatría característica.

—Es cierto, gracias por la sugerencia Aizen-chan, te veré en una semana— respondí amble antes de alejarme. Quizá pensaba engañarme con Kyoka Suigetsu, pero no caeré tan fácil.

Diez años y en todos ellos ninguno de los shinigamis debió de entrenar seriamente, tal vez Zaraki estaría en mejor forma que la mayoría y eso ya sería pedir demasiado.  
En fin, decidí irme en busca de un lugar para dormir y comida. Veo a Kyoraku Shunsui sentado en cerca de una lapida.  
—Ukitake...— murmure al leer las letras negras.

Esperaba ver al comandante sorprenderse, no lo hizo, es raro y en muchos sentidos.  
Víctima de mi curiosidad me acerque con cautela.  
—¿Puedo saber tu origen?— pregunta antes de tomar un poco de sake.

Deseo saber que sucedió en este lugar, y entender porque murió. Sonrió antes de tomar asiento.  
—No me creerías si te lo confieso— respondí para seguir admirando la tumba.

¿Cuantas personas pasaron por ahí?

Solo siento la tristeza de ellos inundar lo que debería ser un símbolo de agradecimiento.  
—Ya veo, Miyamoto-kun. Se que no eres malvado— dijo con calma, le miré sorprendido, pero sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecer, quizá este ebrio.

O mi silencio habla de más, o él se ha vuelto mejor en leer entre lineas.  
—Si realmente nos quisieras asesinar no hubieses cumplido la petición de Isane-san.

Me ha descubierto, pero aun así no cambiare los planes. Después me encargare de los detalles.  
—¿Quienes más han muerto?

Kyoraku parece meditarlo unos segundos, por si sola la pregunta es dolorosa.  
—Jama-jii, Unohana, y varios shinigamis.

—Estas solo— susurré.

Él solo oculto su mirada detrás del sombrero. —Aun tengo a mi sobrina y a mis amigos— dijo con una leve sonrisa, una triste, amarga y llena de dolor.  
Tenia años que no aparecía en mis viajes.

—Mi Ukitake tiene familia, al igual que tú. Su Goitei dista mucho del mio— mencione un poco avergonzado.

Era la primera ocasión donde hablaba de mi hogar. Pero ver la mirada marrón llenarse de luz una vez más era grato.

—¡Lo sabia!— celebro antes de servirse un poco mas de alcohol —¡Alguien con unos ojos llenos de vida no podía ser cruel!

Por el Rey Espíritu ¿En que lío me había metido? Mis mejillas ardían, demonios, era tan parecido al que conocía que mis sentimientos se confundían.  
—Y ese Ukitake ¿También sufre una enfermedad?

Su repentina pregunta me sacó del debate mental que se armó en mi mundo interno —Sí, todo gracias a la renovación de energía constante— respondí, para buscar una vieja fotografía de mi kimono —Aquí tiene, estoy seguro que a simple vista lo reconocerá.

Una mezcla de confusión y alegría parecía apoderarse de él mientras la observaba.  
—Vaya, realmente se ve feliz. Estoy celoso de ese Shunsui— dijo sin despegar la vista —Toma, si sigo así se volverá un recuerdo doloroso.

Agarre la fotografía y la volví a guardar. Quizá yo podría realizar ese ritual... Una vez; solo una para dejarlo despedirse, trate de tocarle el hombro para calmarlo.  
Simplemente no pude.

—Comandante, él seguramente renació. Asegúrese de volverlo a ver, eso es lo único que nos queda— dije para sonreír cálido. No podía permanecer más a su lado—Y si sus caminos se cruzan de nuevo sería una alegría.

Me fui con shumpo antes de que reaccionara, había sido suficiente por hoy; mañana buscaría a Urahara o vería que hacer. El atardecer era relajante, pero mi corazón estaba dudando.

Había algo mal, tenía que descubrirlo antes de la batalla.

 **Bien, se que tengo historias sin acabar, pero no puedo escribir a gusto con un final tan vacío. Eso es todo lo que diré.**


	2. Y la cuenta inicia

**Ayer mientras estaba escribiendo esto tuve una idea, admito que no hubiera sido posible sin los escritores del jueves. Es una teoría que trataré de desarrollar a lo largo de la historia, y si no puedo, la publicaré para que quien la lea saque sus conclusiones.**

 **Como sea, les agradezco sus comentarios a:**

 **-** metitus

 **-** SumSum R.L (También su follow)

 **-** Diana.

 **Y follow a:**

 **-** Minami Tomoeda

 **-** Inverse L. Reena

 **Es hermoso ver como llegan las notificaciones a mi celular :3**

 **Y si por alguna "Extraña" razón comienza a aparecer Ichiruki, es culpa de sus sensuales historias XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Pronto la noche se hizo presente, y yo estaba ligeramente perdido. No creí que el Rungokai sería tan diferente.  
Vagando en medio de un prado, buscaba un árbol para descansar, era mi ultima opción por el momento, además ya había aprendido a las malas que el suelo nunca es seguro.  
—¡Al fin!— dije emocionado al encontrar mi objetivo, un lindo y sano árbol.

Corrí listo para dar un salto y descansar en las ramas, pero un brillo me hizo detenerme, dejando una katana a escasos milímetros de mi cuello.  
¡¿Que rayos hacia Urahara ahí?!

—¿Como has llegado aquí?— cuestiono serio.

—Me perdí, yo solo voy a dormir en las ramas de ese abedul— dije con cierto temor.  
Mentiría si digo que esta es la primera vez que me pasa.

—Bien, entonces ¡Bienvenido a mi base!— dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar.

Pues su forma de ser y vestir no es distinta, aunque su cabello esta más largo llegando a cubrir sus ojos.  
Seguirlo parecía mi única opción si deseaba dormir en el árbol, y hacer una pregunta sería estúpida. Todos sabemos que es un genio y en algún lado tiene la entrada o algo de ese estilo.  
Mientras avanzaba me extrañaba que no hablara, ningún comentario sobre las luciérnagas que aparecían una a una. Tampoco una pregunta sobre mi, quizá habló con Kyoraku o tenia acceso a las cámaras del Goitei. Esperaba que fuese la primera.  
Su energía mantenía cierta semejanza con el rubio que conocí, pero las marcas de su rostro parecían ser una cicatriz profunda. Comencé a acercarme, quería tocarlas.

—Si fuera tu no lo haría.

Retrocedí ante su voz —Lo siento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció a unos pasos del condenado árbol.  
¿Dude en avanzar? Claro que si, podía ser una trampa descarada y yo sería un tonto si me atrapaba. Tratando de no ser un paranoico seguí.  
—Esto es nuevo— murmuré al ver el interior casi igual al de su tienda.  
Tecnología que oculta la presencia de objetos y su energía. Esto sería un problema si me enfrentaba a él en unos días.

—¿Que te parece?— preguntó con calma.

Fue ahí con la luz de las lamparas que pude ver sus ojos, ese color opaco solo podía asociarlo a la ceguera.  
¿Quien pudo hacerle eso? Simplemente no se me ocurría alguien conocido.

—Urahara-san ¿Necesito presentarme?

El antiguo capitán negó —He visto suficiente para saber que eres un enemigo.

Benihime fue desenfundada, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Sin agregar algo se abalanzó dispuesto a matarme.  
—Debí quedarme en el Goitei— dije molesto antes de comenzar a esquivar su espada.

La técnica era envidiable, fue el primero de aquí en lograr cortar un poco mis manos. Bueno, también era algo idiota de mi parte tratar de agarrar la hoja metálica en el aire como película de acción.  
Pese a mis heridas sonreí divertido para seguir huyendo de sus golpes, vería cuanto tiempo aguantaba.

—¡Maldito loco!— grite ante el primer florero. Fue inocente de mi parte creer que sería lo único que me arrojaría.  
No tuve tiempo de reaccionar antes de ver como una silla se acercaba a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Que es eso?! Madera ni de chiste— me queje molesto, pero el tendero desapareció de mi vista —No jodas.

—Te tengo— dijo bastante tétrico.

—¡Kyaaa!  
El muy maldito además de jugar sucio y casi romperme la cabeza, aparece a mi lado.  
Ni cinco, diez o veinte minutos fueron, claro que no. Urahara Kisuke resistió más de dos horas y media tratando de atinarle a su oponente, ya no importaba si era con su katana, kido, un puño, mueble o florero. Nada se salvó.

—Me rindo— dijo antes de sentarse en el suelo. Rayos, ahora tengo que ducharme antes de lo esperado; pero admito que esta en buena condición.

—Matar a alguien en su hogar no es de mi estilo— respondí.

Sonreí calmado para extenderle mi mano, hasta el momento no tenia un buen motivo para asesinar a alguien de ahí.  
Parecía sorprendido de mis palabras, dudoso aceptó el agarre.  
—¿Puedo tomar una ducha y ropa? Te pagare por todo.

Me miraba confundido. Tal vez no debí actuar tan amable con él después que me vio someter a los trece escuadrones. Aunque faltaba el décimo tercer escuadrón, no vi a nadie en su representación.  
Nos quedamos en un silencio de "No se que decir" o por lo menos yo estaba así.

—Kisuke, he traído la cena— dijo Shunsui al entrar con algunas bolsas—Vaya, no creí encontrarme con Miyamoto-kun de nuevo.

—¡Le ayudo...— ofrecí de forma inconsciente, y luego me paralice.

Definitivamente cuando regrese pasaré más tiempo con todos, y descansaré unos meses para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.  
Una de las bolsas fue puesta en mis manos lastimadas, aguantando un gruñido me mantuve en silencio.

—Calma Kisuke, es buena persona— dijo para acomodar una mesa y colocar la bolsa sobre esta.

Lentamente retrocedí para imitarlo, un paso en falso y de nuevo una silla trataría de asesinarme.

Urahara no parecía dispuesto a creer en sus palabras. —Lo mismo ocurrió con Aizen.

—No lo negaré, pero él es distinto, su mirada esta llena de vida.

—Recuerda que yo perdí ese regalo hace años— dijo cortante para alejarse a otra habitación.

Sentía un poco de rencor en sus palabras; mi estomago se revolvió por un instante, aun existían sentimientos sin sanar en muchos. De seguir así los hollow que tuvieran contacto con ellos aumentarían su poder y después se atreverían a cazar shinigamis para obtener más energía negativa.  
Una sonrisa triste apareció en Kyoraku. Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa reacción.  
Por mi parte, aun no entendía del todo como sucedió la guerra, debía preguntar con cuidado.

—Comandante, ¿Fue hace diez años que sucedió?

Solo asintió, para acercarse y despeinar mi cabello como si fuera un niño. —Te prepararé la cena. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de mostrarme a Ukitake tan feliz.

Me quede solo en la desordenada sala. Seguramente la ducha esperaría un poco, lentamente fui ordenando la habitación en un intento de apaciguar la situación.  
Ya tenia en claro que esta vez no sería solo entrenar, debía reparar las heridas que pudiese y brindar un poco de paz.  
No era usual, pero como invitado era lo mínimo que podía hacer como pago de las peleas.

—Miyamoto-kun ¿Puedo saber quien eres en tu mundo?— preguntó Kyoraku mientras cenábamos.  
Urahara no tenia intención de aparecer, iba a retirarme pero el comandante se ofreció a darme una comida, ropa y alojamiento. Todo por mostrar algo que yo atesoraba.

—Soy el décimo cuarto capitán, si un oponente aparece tengo dos opciones. Ser el primero o el ultimo al enfrentarlo— dije antes de ver el arroz y salmón a medio comer de mi plato —En pocas palabras un equivalente a Ichigo, usualmente elijo ser el primero, no me gustan las peleas a muerte.

Se muy bien todo lo que poseo y hablar de ello con mis zampakuto es usualmente agradable pero, sentir la tristeza inundar el área me hace creer que estoy en una prisión.  
—¿Y que haces con tus enemigos?

Veo la curiosidad en sus ojos, no se que espera el castaño de mi. Y quizá nunca lo sepa con certeza.  
—Trato de entender sus motivos y si puedo los hago cambiar de opinión— respondí con una leve sonrisa —Mi familia me lo enseñó, no importa cuanto tarde... Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo suele ser extraño como desisten de su objetivo, pero es grato ver como sanan esas heridas.

Kyoraku suspiró antes de beber un poco de té —El mundo que proteges debe ser un sueño para nosotros, lastima que no todos pueden tener un final perfecto.

Francamente, no me gusta ese término. Tuve que recorrer mucho para lograr llegar hasta donde estoy, mi poder y habilidades me costaron sangre, lágrimas y mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Porque todos buscan eso? Nunca dije que fuese perfecto, solo que estaba en paz.

—Lo siento, pero yo creo que si lo es— respondió con una leve sonrisa, aquella mueca la conozco muy bien y era de alguien quien estaba herido.

—Puedes ser feliz de nuevo, te lo demostraré. Aunque primero debo arreglar el malentendido con Urahara— dije antes de hacer aparecer una katana y empuñarla.  
Se bien que puede malinterpretarlo, pero quiero mostrarle un poco de lo que conseguí.  
Él me siguió hasta la puerta que nos separaba del antiguo capitán. Deje de lado los modales y abrí de un corte la puerta. Con ayuda del shumpo no permití a mi objetivo reaccionar.

—Calma— susurré mientras cubría sus ojos y desvanecía mi zampakuto.  
Un silencio bastante extraño apareció, ninguno de los dos hombres se movía, era raro e incomodo.

—¿Ya puedo quitarme?  
¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, claro!

—Sí, solo tenia que tocar tus ojos— dije al soltarlo.  
El rubio me miró asombrado, y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro.  
—¡Tengo que ver las luciérnagas!— exclamó para salir corriendo.

—¿Que hiciste?— preguntó el comandante extrañado.

Seguramente era por el hecho de haber visto solo una de mis zampakuto en acción.  
—No tengo poderes de curación, si eso piensas. Existen más usos para las ilusiones, no es difícil si entiendes como funciona— respondí dispuesto a seguir a Urahara —Tengo más de una katana en mi poder, todas tienen habilidades distintas.

Al salir, las luciérnagas nos recibieron junto a un cielo sin luna, el rubio seguía sin perder su sonrisa mientras admiraba a los pequeños insectos. Ahora él parecía un niño en su cumpleaños.

Debía darle una explicación antes de que la imaginación hiciera aparición —No pienses de más sobre mí, las ilusiones solo terminan el circuito que esta roto, reemplazando temporalmente la parte afectada.

—¿Cuanto durara?— preguntó sin mirarme, quizá se estaba preparando para no celebrar tan pronto.

Sin embargo, no por nada tenia años viajando entre mundos.  
—Puede ser permanente, si recreas el factor curativo hollow y te lo inyectas en la zona afectada.

Unos brazos me rodearon en un abrazo fuerte —¡Eres un genio Miyamoto-kun!— exclamó el comandante antes de cargarme y hacerme dar una vuelta con él.

—Bajalo Shunsui— dijo Urahara al verme un poco mareado. El comandante aceptó antes de reír.

Era agradable el ambiente que pude crear con algo tan simple, pero necesitaba saciar toda mi curiosidad.  
Quería conocer hasta el mínimo detalle en la medida de lo posible, y lo primero que en pude pensar era que no tenia conocimiento alguno del paradero de Yoruichi, solo sabía que no estaba muerta. Aunque tal vez no mantenían la misma relación que yo conocía.

Luego de un largo agradecimiento del rubio, finalmente pude tocar el agua y jabón. Era tan agradable después de sudar bastante. Pero no es necesario describirlo, ni que fuera a derretirme a la mitad del baño.

Al salir de la ducha fui recibido por Urahara —Te llevaré a tu habitación, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— dijo.

Sonreí al verlo mejor, quien diría que una década sería tanto tiempo para un shinigami.  
—Gracias, por cierto ¿Puedo saber la ubicación de Yoruichi-san? Me extraña no verla a su lado— pregunté con cautela. No reacciono sorprendido ¿Acaso comenzaba con sus variantes?

—Es parte de la nueva división cero, yo rechace la oferta. No podía ser de ayuda estando ciego— dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

Era curiosa las pequeñas similitudes que tenían los universos, solo esperaba que no me dieran mayores problemas o todo podría terminar mal. Fue cuestión de minutos para encontramos con el comandante quien esperaba paciente afuera de mi habitación con una manta. —Hará frío esta noche, deberías usarla— comentó al entregarmela —Que descanses.

Me despedí de ambos con una reverencia antes que empezara de nuevo a confundirlos con los de mi mundo. Entre sin vacilar cuando se marcharon; la recamara era sencilla, solo había una mesita pequeña y un futón doblado; justo lo que necesitaba.

Desperté al alba, ahora tenia que elegir hacia donde me dirigiría.  
—¡Miyamoto-kun!— grito Kyoraku a la distancia.

Salí apresurado en su dirección, los pasillos parecían alargarse ante mi preocupación. Materialice una de mis espada al poder percibir sus energías.  
—¡¿Que sucede?!— dije al aparecer. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, necesitaba ver a la amenaza.

Y esta fue un pastel...  
—Mira lo que hizo Kisuke para ti— comentó el comandante antes de guiarme a la mesa.

—Deben bromear— murmuré antes de suspirar —¡Creí que estaban en problemas!— rugí molesto.  
El rubio se acercó con un cuchillo en su mano —Y lo estamos— respondió serio. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

—No sabíamos si te gustaría el sabor— agregó Kyoraku. Mientras cortaba el pastel y me entregaba una rebanada.  
Juro que si no fuese por el maldito parecido a mis amigos, les daría la reclamada de su vida a esos dos.  
Pero aprovecharía este desayuno tan agradable.

—Quiero saber una cosa— dije serio —¿Quien derroto a Yhwach?

No era un oponente sencillo cuando obtenía los poderes durante nueve días. Mi pregunta los hizo sobresaltar, compartieron una mirada entre ellos, dudando en responder.

—Ichigo-kun dio el golpe final, pero fue necesaria la intervención de muchas personas— respondió Kyoraku.

Guarde silencio ante sus palabras, mi intuición me susurraba que existía algo que no me contaban más allá de esa pelea. Hasta cierto punto era molesto pero, ya encontraría la manera de hacer hablar a alguien.

—Ya veo, entonces creo que esta batalla será buena.

Ambos se creyeron mis palabras y sonrisa, aun distaban mucho de confiar plenamente en mi. Continuaron charlando sobre las luciérnagas y mi manera tan extravagante de hacer amigos.

—Regreso en la noche— dije al terminar la rebanada y el té.

—Te esperaremos Miyamoto-kun— respondió Urahara al verme salir. Solo esperaba que no me siguieran.

Mi próxima parada sería el Mundo Humano, a buscar a los últimos dos Quincy que deberían existir.

 **Ya es un poco más largo que el anterior, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un comentario mencionando a que personaje les gustaría ver y saber que ha sido de el en diez años.**


	3. Cameos ¿Donde?

**Juro que he repetido este capitulo tres veces, ¿El motivo? No me gustaba como se desarrollaba la historia, y pues este fue "El elegido"**

 **Ni que decir de Bleach, solo que voy a participar en un evento y voy a colar mi pareja crack favorita XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Después de una larga pausa donde yo salí de la casa de Urahara temiendo que me siguiera...

Seguí mi recorrido con shumpo hasta que finalmente llegue al distrito, aunque me sentí asqueado al ver esa escena.  
¿Quien se pelea por la sombra de un árbol contra unos niños?  
Lo peor era que se trataba de un shinigami raso, este trataba de golpear a una niña quien defendía a otros dos pequeños. Ni de coña toleraría eso.

—¡Dejalos bastardo!— grite antes de estamparle mi puño en su rostro.

Su cuerpo voló un par de metros, apreté mis dientes para no atacarlo con mi zampakuto. Un murmullo ahogado me sacó de ese ese pensamiento, eran los niños que se habían asustado.  
Me agache hasta su altura, la líder de ellos se puso delante de mí.  
—¡¿Quieres pelear tu también?!— me retó.

Negué con suavidad antes de tocar su cabello rubio.  
—No, pero me debo disculpar por este imbécil— dije antes de señalar al inconsciente shinigami —Sigo sin creer lo que hizo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, extrañados, otro de ellos se acercó cauteloso, sus ojos azulados parecían esculcar mi alma aunque tratase de esconderse detrás de su cabello negro.

—Es así desde la guerra— respondió —Vinieron muchas personas del mundo humano y esto se salio de control.  
Otro de ellos asintió, su cabello gris y mirada marrón ocultaban su voz.

Una punzada en mi corazón pude sentir ante su tristeza, quizá alguno tendría la suerte de convertirse en un buen shinigami.  
Todo dependería de su suerte.  
—Soy nuevo— mentí.

La niña regresó a la sombra del árbol —Los clanes destinaban un poco de su dinero, ahora incluso ellos tienen problemas.  
—¡Es cierto!— secundó el de ojos azules —También el capitán Kuchiki esta en aprietos.

Levanté una ceja ante sus palabras, el vago recuerdo de su rostro no mostraba alguna preocupación. Aun era un experto ocultando su sentir.  
—Va a ser relevado— confesó el más joven —Escuché a los sirvientes comentarlo, por eso dejó que su hermana se fuese con su teniente. No quería desposarse con ella.

Suspire antes de dejarme caer en el suelo. Realmente esta guerra terminó mal, y no parecía que estuvieran haciendo algo.  
—Ustedes tres, ¿Puedo saber su nombre?— pregunté.

—Homura— respondió la niña.

Le secundó el pequeño de cabello negro —Shizuku.

—Jin— murmuró el ultimo.  
Sonreí al escucharlos, verlos tan pequeños en este mundo era adorable.

—Hoy es su día de suerte. Soy Homrurat Miyamoto— dije sin perder la sonrisa —No me crean, pero mi nombre significa deseo hecho realidad.

—¿Va a cumplirnos un deseo?— preguntó Homura.

Asentí en silencio.  
Parecían incrédulos ante las palabras.  
Todos hacen eso, incluso usted querido lector lo haría. No me mientas, yo lo sé.

—Quiero ver un mundo distinto— dijo Jin apretando sus puños —Uno donde no haya maldad, hambre o temor.  
Sus amigos se quedaron extrañados ante sus palabras.

—En ese caso les mostraré mi mundo, este puede llegar a ser tan pacifico. Pero antes necesito descubrir porque parece que a nadie le interesa lo que pasa. Kyoka Suigetsu, revela su deseo— ordené.

A mis espaldas apareció en espíritu, quien en silencio comenzó a distorsionar la realidad. Todos los demás nos verían charlar.  
Mientras nosotros estaríamos viendo mi mundo.

—¿Es el Goitei?— preguntó Shizuku mientras observaba a las blancas construcciones.

Jin fue el primero en notarlo —No... es donde estamos.

Comencé a caminar en el barrio solitario, aunque la perfección de las ilusiones era innegable, no podía hacerlo exacto o dejaría al descubierto mi posición.  
—Costó cientos de años crear esto, y no fui solo yo. Todos aportaron su parte— dije en dirección al interior del distrito.

—¿Ya viste Jin?— menciono Homura con una sonrisa —¡Ya no hay muros! Todos estamos protegidos por el campo de fuerza.

Las sonrisas de los tres eran bellas, traté de mostrar la mayor cantidad de detalles pero mientras más avanzábamos ellos se emocionaban aun más.  
—Algún día sera así— dijo Shizuku con alegría al ver los enormes portales de cuarzo en la lejanía.

Uno era hacia Las Noches, otro al palacio del Wandenreich y uno más a la división catorce en el subsuelo del Mundo Humano.

—¡Nosotros lo haremos!— exclamó Homura —Nos convertiremos en los mejores capitanes que hayan pisado el Goitei.

—¡Hai!— corearon sus amigos.

Me detuve ante sus palabras —Confió en ustedes, Kyoka creo que es suficiente.

La ilusión desapareció de un momento a otro, sin embargo las sonrisas de ellos tres seguían con esperanza.  
Me levante y saque una pequeña bolsa de tela de mi kimono.

—Tomen esto como un regalo.

Jin aceptó la bolsa, las monedas hicieron ruido —Señor, ¿Porque?— pregunto al notar que era bastante dinero.

—Yo fui un niño como ustedes, un shinigami me crió, entonces juré protegerlo y aquí me tienen— dije con una leve sonrisa —Quiero que sus nombres pasen a la historia ¿Vale?

Los tres asintieron, y entonces fue cuando comencé a alejarme.

Ahora lector, ¿Te sorprende que tenga a Kyoka Suigetsu en mi poder?

Esto tiene una explicación simple, la obtuve con el incidente de Aizen.  
Aunque aun no es hora de contar esa anécdota.

* * *

—Sigues sin cambiar— me dijo Kyoka para caminar a mi lado.

Finalmente habíamos cruzado el distrito sin muchos incidentes, solo dos intentos de asalto y un par de ladrones torpes con su botín.  
—¿No es peligroso que camines así?— respondí tranquilo —Creo que te identificarían de inmediato.

El espíritu rió antes de sonreír —Tu hermano cree que son buenas personas.

—Nunca se equivoca, tú has sido testigo de eso.

—Y pensar que hace siglos eramos enemigos, es divertido los giros que da la vida— dijo antes de mirar el cielo —Incluso yo cambie.

Solté un suspiro —Todos lo hicimos, no creas que siempre fui alguien sabio. Mi concepto de justicia evoluciono con los años.

—Es cierto— rió —Recuerdo que deseabas asesinarme sin piedad.

Me quede en silencio ante sus palabras, aun me avergüenzan los pensamientos que tuve en esa época, solo me alegraba ya haber cambiado y no haber cobrado alguna vida cuando pensaba así. Continuamos así hasta llegar al claro que dividía al distrito 57 por el norte.  
La brisa fresca mecía al césped largo que comenzaba a secarse, Kyoka parecía disfrutar el paisaje carente de arboles. —¿Que crees que deba hacer?— pregunté.

Se detuvo para mirarme como un padre, sonrió para despeinar mi cabello.  
—Lo sabrás, eres aquel que pudo mostrarme mi pasado y hacerme recordar el deseo de esta alma.

—Aizen...— Murmuré con suavidad.

Él negó —Tú sabes que ese no es mi nombre, lo utilice en honor a la persona que asesine accidentalmente con mi bankai. Aquella que me hizo comenzar todo.

Suspire antes de seguir caminando, el Aizen de mi mundo nunca existió, o por lo menos como teniente y posterior capitán, solo era Kyoka Suigetsu envuelto en la oscuridad de su soledad y egoísmo. Sin desearlo él asesinó a su portador cuando este era un niño, todo por su fuerza descomunal.  
Por ese motivo careció de moral y podía utilizar a quienes le rodeaban sin arrepentimientos. Pues una zampakuto se desarrolla a la par con un shinigami, por eso su pensamiento es igual o diferente, ambos viven al mismo tiempo, se conocen y crecen juntos.

A él quise detenerlo desde el incidente con los vizard, pero aun no podía hacerle frente, seguía siendo débil. Mi mente se veía afectada por sus acciones, más cuando comenzó a manipular a toda la quinta división cuando se convirtió en capitán.

—Homurrat— su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos —¿Crees que a Gin le gusten estas flores?— preguntó al ver unas pequeñas campanillas de color azulado entre el pasto.

—Le encantarán, si quieres llevártelas no cortes sus raíces. Creo que soportaran estar en nuestro mundo interno— dije calmado al ver su mirada. Ya no parecía la arrogante que conocí, ahora mostraba un brillo de amabilidad.

Sonrió antes de tomarlas con cuidado —Ya tengo su regalo de cumpleaños— alardeó.

—Apresurate o se secaran.

Ante mis palabras se desvaneció. Solté un suspiro para seguir caminando, eran pocas las veces en que terminaba en un dilema así.

—Lo que quieres saber nadie te lo dirá— dijo una voz alegre a mis espaldas —Solo los espadas hablaran.

Me giré de inmediato y me coloque a la defensiva —¿Yachiru?— pregunté al verla con un kimomo blanco.

—Podría decirtelo yo, aunque perdería la gracia— respondió con simpleza antes de acercarse.

Retrocedí por cada paso que ella daba, mi mente trataba de analizar el origen de ese uniforme. Una idea había aparecido en mi mente, era descabellada pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.  
—¿Estas en la división cero?

Ante mi pregunta rió divertida.  
—Si, descubrí que puedo liberar el potencial de una zampakuto a cambio de ir a su mundo interno. Y después de la guerra, con las nuevas normas tuve que dejar a Ken-chan y aquí me tienes.

Noté el deje de nostalgia en su voz, seguía siendo una niña después de todo.  
—Has visitado el mio ¿Verdad? De lo contrario me habrías atacado.

—¡Eres listo viajerito!— respondió con alegría —Aunque ya quiero verte pelear contra Ichi-san, se que se llevará una sorpresa contigo. Y todos los demás.

Me intrigaba cada vez más conocer a lo que se referían, sin desearlo la ansiedad trataba de dominarme y con ello la inestabilidad parecía más cercana.  
—Viajerito— me llamó sin perder su sonrisa —¿Puedo saber a donde vas?

Esto de un momento a otro parecía volverse extraño, mis zampakutos hablan hasta por los codos con quienes consideraban aliados especialmente Kyoka, era obvio que ella debería saberlo.  
—Al Mundo Humano... ¿No?

La pequeña negó —Yo creo que deberías ir a Hueco Mundo y buscar a Gatito, la división cero esta con los demás y no creo que quieras mostrar tu poder antes de tiempo.

—Lo capto, aunque no tengo manera de viajar a Hueco Mundo— dije para rascarme la nuca. Aveces era un olvidadizo de primera.

No revisé si tenía mi equipo para abrir portales y mi plan era usar el Senkaimon para abrirlo con mi energía. Error de viajero ¿Vale?

—Toma— dijo antes de arrojarme una insignia de shinigami —Esto te permitirá ir.

—¿Puedo saber porque me das esto?

—He visitado a tus amigos y se que terminaras con todo este problema— respondió antes de marcharse en la dirección contraria a la mía.

Era mi imaginación o Yachiru parecía más madura en mi linea aun le gustaba gastarnos bromas a todos.  
Guarde la insignia en mi kimono, primero quería dejar un encargo especial. Utilizando shumpo cruce varios distritos buscando un reiatsu especial, solo rezaba para que ella se dedicase a lo mismo aquí.

—¡Al fin!— exclame feliz.

—¿Que se le ofrece?— me preguntó desconfiada.

Hice una reverencia antes de extenderle unas monedas.  
—Quiero el especial, en la tarde regresare por él— dijo antes de ir adentro del establecimiento.

Y tampoco te contaré que es esto pequeño lector, primero iré ver a los espada.  
Me aleje hasta una zona abierta, y lance la insignia. Esta brilló antes de abrir un portal hacia lo que restaba de Las Noches.

Pisé la arena y una pequeña brisa fría me recibió, seguía siendo el mismo lugar carente de vida que esperaba.  
—¿Quien te dio eso?— me cuestionó Grimmjow al ver como guardaba la insignia.

—No te incumbe espada.

Lanzó una carcajada —Soy el Rey, y si vas con esa confianza me encargare de arrancarte la sonrisa.

Retrocedí ante su amenaza, ¿Donde estaba su sonrisa? Por el Rey Espiritu, era Grimmjow quien tenía adelante, debería tener una.

—Si eres el soberano no me sorprende ver tu reino en ruinas— respondí retador.

Sus ojos azules parecían enfurecer ante mis palabras, la sonrisa seguía ausente como si hubiese desaparecido hace tiempo.  
Busque un reiatsu parecido en el área cercana... Nadie estaba con él.  
—Grimmjow— lo llamé seriamente —¿Que sucedió con los demás espada?

Utilizó sonido y me sujeto del cuello —¡¿Bromeas?!— rugió —¡Todos saben que soy el ultimo espada vivo!— comenzó a ahorcarme con una mano, su reiatsu crecía rápidamente y parecía convertirse en su resurrección.

El aire de mis pulmones se comenzaba a agotar, mis espíritus suplicaban aparecer y liberarme, yo les ordene esperar un poco.  
—Se lo duro que es ser Rey— dije en un suave susurro, con una de mis manos sujete la suya —Pero puedo dejar que los veas una vez más.

—Mientes...

Podía ver a su razón luchar contra los recuerdos, sus mandíbula se tensó en una mueca de arrogancia.

—¿Para que quiero ver a esos perdedores? No sobrevivieron por su debilidad.

Sonreí divertido, el aire se terminaba, era la ultima frase antes de que mis zampakuto intervinieran.  
—Yo no me refiero a ellos... Acaso ¿No quieres ver a tus súbditos?

Me soltó en silencio, sus ojos se abrieron, estaba sorprendido. Di una gran bocanada de aire para toser enseguida, me arrodille por reflejo mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
La katana tocó mi hombro —Arriba— ordenó serio.

Obedecí —Vamos a pelear— dije al materializar mi cuarta zampakuto — Demuestra que su sacrificio no fue en vano y que has superado a todos.  
Mis palabras parecían alentarlo, una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—No creas que será fácil shinigami.

—Nunca te he subestimado pantera.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo, pronto saldrán a la luz muchas cosas jujuju**


	4. Uno contra uno

**Y de nuevo voy a actualizar antes de examenes, creo que debería estar estudiando... Aunque aun tengo dos días enteros para hacerlo XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, o ya sabría lo que contiene el ultimo capitulo.**

Cada vez que nuestras espadas chocaban me sentía más vivo, podía percibir el poder de Grimmjow crecer al percatarse de mi verdadero potencial.  
—¿Te mandaron los shinigami?

Reí divertido ante su pregunta.—Ellos son los últimos que quisieran verme en este momento pantera— dije antes de detenerle con facilidad.

Sus ojos azules parecían asombrados al observar como sostenía a su katana con una mano. Eleve mi energía para hacerlo recordar.  
Parecía someterse lentamente ante mi, eran ciertas las palabras de Kyoka, él fue sometido anteriormente con su reiatsu, aun tenia rastros de este.  
—Necesito información tuya.

Grimmjow alzó una ceja extrañado —¿Crees que hablaré con un shinigami? ¡Son tan patéticos!— se burló, pero solo hizo a mi curiosidad crecer —Dicen estar dispuestos a darlo todo, y al final se van con el rabo entre las patas.

—¿Shinigami? No, eso es muy simple , soy algo más— respondí con una sonrisa.

La katana que estaba en mi mano desapareció, dando lugar a una resurrección. El Rey se abalanzó sin miedo, sus garras luchaban por alcanzarme mientras la zampakuto lo detenía.  
Seguía reacio a ofrecerme una oportunidad de hablar.

Nuestra pequeña pelea se alargó por diez minutos, debía admitir que tenia una condición mejor que Urahara aunque no pudiese golpearme o tocarme tan siquiera.  
—Es hora de acabar esto— fue la petición de mi espada.

Quizá parecía simple lo que estaba haciendo pero, no por nada estoy usando esta zampakuto.  
Utilice mi shumpo para darme un pequeño respiro, la arena seguía meciéndose con el viento, y su luna nos iluminaba. Grimmjow se acercó directo a la trampa, se extrañó al no ver mi katana, sin dudar se acercó veloz y tomó el cuello de mi kimono.

—¡A que juegas!— gruñó molesto, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le guiñe un ojo.

—La extrañas ¿No es así?— dijo mi zampakuto a sus espaldas.

El felino se giró a verlo, era mi cuarta zampakuto: Kaoru, quien aparentaba tener trece años, su cabello castaño y ojos marrones te recordaban a Kyoka, sin embargo esa sonrisa cínica se asemejaba más a la de Gin y vestido con un kimono ceremonial rojo le hacían ver peligroso.  
Sin temerle al imponente Rey sacó de una de sus mangas un pergamino, lo extendió mostrando un nombre escrito.

 ** _Nell_**

—Puedo ver tus recuerdos— dijo Kaoru con calma. Nuestro oponente le atacó furioso.

Un golpe seco fue audible —¡¿Pero qué?!— menciono extrañado Grimmjow al notar como su mano estaba enterrada en la arena.

Mi espíritu rió antes de entregarme el pergamino —Calma pantera, nosotros solo tenemos curiosidad, yo podría sacarte la información pero, iría en contra de tu deseo.

La mirada azulada era digna de un retrato, quizá no creía posible el poder que poseo —Kaoru puede acceder a todas tus memorias, sin embargo yo solo le permito ver aquellas que afectan a mi oponente— dije para acercarme —Dime lo que necesito y la tendrás de regreso.

Una risa surgió desde lo más profundo de él.—¡¿Acaso puedes traer a los muertos?!

Me sorprendí al escucharlo, casi podía palpar el dolor oculto en esa oración, me descuide por un

segundo y a cambio gané un zarpazo en mi pecho. Retrocedí mientras tocaba la herida, la sangre comenzaba a salir y mi espada estaba a punto de atacar.

—Lo haré— respondí con una leve sonrisa. El dolor del alma de Grimmjow se impregno en mi herida, con cada segundo me era más difícil soportarlo sin quejarme.

—¡Mientes!— rugió. Fue inevitable gruñir ante la fuerte punzada.

Kaoru se colocó delante mio al verme, no atacaría hasta que se diera la orden solo me protegería.  
—No es así. Te doy mi palabra.

La esperanza parecía regresar por instantes a sus ojos, la presión lentamente desaparecía al igual que su resurrección.  
—¿Que quieres saber?— me cuestionó serio.

Sonreí aliviado de que aceptase —Necesito saber las palabras de Yhwach. Todo indica que él es un posible factor— dije.

Joder, ahora mi kimono estaba bañado de sangre y aun no era medio día.

—¿Sabes que es peor que la muerte?— respondió antes de desviar la mirada —Vivir con miedo.

Miedo...

Así que se ha tratado todo el tiempo de eso. Cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro.  
—Se más específico felino— le pedí.

Escuche un pequeño "Tsk" de su parte antes de que respondiera —Apareceré en su momento de mayor felicidad y los destruiré.

Deben bromear, ¿Toda esta mierda fue provocada por esa oración?

—Comprendo, ahora es momento de cumplir mi parte— dije antes de señalarlo —Kaoru es tu turno.

El espíritu asintió para desaparecer, en cuestión de segundos apareció con una pequeña perla dorada en sus manos.  
—Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer con Kinohamaru— ordené serio —Volverán en una hora aproximadamente— agregué para que Kaoru se desvaneciera.

Grimmjow parecía intrigado sobre mi cambio de actitud tan repentino, sin embargo yo solo reí divertido.  
—¿Por eso lo decías? Le tienen miedo a un Dios y prefieren sacrificar todo antes que enfrentarlo.

Comenzaba a molestarme y mucho. Agrega a esto a mi primer espíritu y Kyoka murmurando sobre el tema y estabas creando una bomba de tiempo.  
—No conoces su poder— me advirtió en un vago intento de hacerme recapacitar —Puede ver todos los futuros y es invencible. Apenas lograron derrotarlo.

Me acerque con calma, podía ver como mi energía azulada comenzaba a tornarse rojiza. Cuando lo tuve enfrente de mí negué con la cabeza.  
—Voy a adivinar, ¿Solo la muerte era la respuesta?

—Tu harías lo mismo.

El reiatsu que ahora emanaba de mi cuerpo era rojo con negro, sin titubear sometí al Rey, lo hice arrodillarse ante la energía.  
—Eres un hollow, un alma sin corazón ¿Deberia matarte solo por eso?— dije serio mientras materializaba una katana —De hacerlo ¿Qué cambiaría?— coloqué el filo en su garganta, él sabía que no iba a morir.

Después de todo, había dado mi palabra.

—A que quieres llegar con esto.

—Deja responder con otra pregunta ¿Perdonarias a Aizen por todo lo que ha hecho?

—Claro que no, es un maldito.

Una leve risa se escuchó junto a mi, por la expresión del felino podía asegurar que estaba muy asombrado.

—Te presento a mi Aizen— dije con simplicidad mientras este hacia una reverencia —Como vez, él esta a mis ordenes, y ha hecho lo mismo que el tuyo, solo su pasado más remoto es distinto.

—¿Como lo lograste?— su pregunta estaba impregnada de curiosidad, tal vez me imaginaba con un poder destructivo o una inteligencia mayor a la de Urahara.  
Kyoka respondió calmado —Me ha perdonado, y creeme cuando digo que te hace cambiar de idea— una sonrisa macabra apareció en él, hacia tantos años que no la veía —Así que existe más de una forma de derrotar a alguien Grimmjow.

—Lo dudo.

—De ser así ¿Porque incluso tu obedeces esa norma?— retó el castaño con malicia —Pareces un gato miedoso.

Incluso su tono de voz regresó a ser arrogante, sin dudar le propine un codazo antes de que siguiera imitando a su pasado.  
—Deja de molestarlo Kyoka— dije serio, este asintió.

—Perdona, pero al verlos tan vulnerables me es imposible.

Negué ante sus palabras, mis ojos se posaron sobre los de Grimmjow, seguía molesto por esa trivialidad pero él no era culpable —Aveces para terminar una pesadilla debes enfrentarla de forma distinta— mencione al soltarlo —Nos vemos después pantera.

Comencé a alejarme en silencio, Kyoka me seguía mientras cada uno divagaba en su mente. Quizá estaba perdiendo el tiempo.  
—¡Espera!— gritó el Rey antes de alcanzarme.

Algo en su mirada cambió, incluso mi espíritu sonrió satisfecho como si hubiese recibido a un alumno estrella después de mucho tiempo. Grimmjow hizo una reverencia antes de arrodillarse ante mi.  
—Si existe otra alternativa para derrotar a Yhwach, por favor ¡Te pido que lo hagas! Toma el orgullo que me queda y arrastralo si quieres, solo, solo termina con esto.

Me quejé del dolor que sentí en el pecho, este superaba por mucho al anterior. Kyoka de inmediato me ayudo a mantenerme de pie.  
—¡¿Donde esta tu orgullo?!— rugió mi espíritu al verme así —¡Él esta absorbiendo tu dolor por si no lo notas!— se notaba a leguas que quería golpearlo pero se resistía.

La mirada marrón mostraba una preocupación comparable a la de un hermano mayor, con esfuerzo logre recuperar la compostura, Grimmjow por su parte era el arrepentimiento en persona.

—Probaré algunas cosas primero, después decidire como enfrentar a Yhwach ¿Vale?— respondí con una leve sonrisa.

¿Acaso era confianza lo que percibía? Mi dolor se desvaneció con lentitud, Kyoka no dudó en aplicar kido para cortar el lazo que se formó entre el espada y yo.  
Sonreí ligeramente antes de extenderle mi mano al hollow, era raro ver como se tragaba su orgullo con facilidad, quizá la soledad era suficiente para él.  
—Confío en ti.

—Quiero un favor Grimmjow, abre una garganta al mundo humano, debo ver con mis propios ojos lo que sucede allá— dije calmado —Kyoka, que esos tres niños consigan la mayor información sobre la situación del sexto capitán.

La herida terminó por cerrarse, Suigetsu asintió —Como ordene, a su regreso estará todo listo.

El rey parecía dudar de mi petición, pero prosiguió sin decir algo más, me acerqué al borde, podía ver algunos edificios nuevos y otros seguían igual.  
—Se paciente— dijo la pantera como advertencia —Si te molestó mi comentario, allá te espera algo peor.

Suspire ante sus palabras —Que mi zampakuto me ampare— murmuré antes de saltar.

* * *

Lo vi y por poco juraba que era una broma de Kyoka.

Dios, parecía que iba a quedarse calvo. Cerré mis ojos mientras esperaba paciente sobre el tejado de la casa vecina; su energía no era nada fuerte.  
Si bien podía haber aprendido a manejar su reiatsu, temía que estuviese volviéndose débil. Las palabras de Yachiru aparecieron en mi mente por un instante.  
La división cero y compañía lo estaba cuidando, quizá hasta que recuperase algo de fuerza, después de todo hace diez años que no pelean.  
Al abrir mis ojos observé a un niño de cabello naranja correr hacia él, sin duda era su hijo, pues compartían similitud de energía. Materialice a un buen oponente, mi espada le traería recuerdos no tan gratos y de paso aterraria al niño obligándolo a pelear con todo.

De un salto baje enfrente de ellos dos —Kurosaki Ichigo, no creo lo que veo.— me burle.

—Kazui, ve a casa yo tengo que encargarme de esto.

El menor tenia la palabra miedo grabada en su rostro y su padre mostraba su faceta más seria. Estaba convencido de que mi apariencia y nombre eran presentes.  
—No te preocupes pequeño, en mi ética esta prohibido asesinar a alguien de tu edad.— respondí al ver que estaba paralizado.

Me di la oportunidad de tocar su cabello naranja, ante el tacto ahogó un murmullo de miedo. Negué con suavidad antes de dirigirme hacia Ichigo.  
—¿Acaso tienes ética?— me retó el sustituto cortante —Porque no la veo en atacar la paz de mi mundo— agregó. Como respuesta mi mirada se tornó afilada ¿A eso le llamaba paz?

Le mostré mi espada en un intento de cambiar de tema, no parecía impresionarle, gruñí para mis adentros.  
Realmente se volvió un creído, en sus mejores años habría tomado una pose defensiva y me hubiese atacado sin dudar.

—Atemu— dije antes de sonreír ligeramente, le demostraría que podía ser tan fuerte como Yhwach —Destroza.

El filo se desvaneció, y a mi alrededor comenzaron a aparecer cientos de pequeñas cuchillas de un color azul rey. Muchos llegaron a compararlo con Senbonzakura, sin embargo el shikai era inofensivo comparado con el bankai.

—Espero que extrañes a Byakuya porque esto va a traer buenos recuerdos— dije antes de ordenar a mi zampakuto atacar.  
Kazui por corrió hacia la clínica Kurosaki, su padre se transformo en shinigami sin la necesidad de salir de su cuerpo. Momentos más tarde Zangetsu bloqueaba mis ataques, buscando acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

—¡Bankai!

Me sorpendí al ver parte de su rostro asemejarse al vasto lorde, de inmediato sentí el incremento de energia, otras presencias elevaban la suya y se disponían a acercarse para atacarme.  
Sus ataques seguían y mis manos no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para atacarlo siempre.

—Atemu, te concedo la libertad— ante esa oración las navajas aumentaron su velocidad, ahora Ichigo apenas podía cubrirse de ellas.

No le permitían respirar o acercarse más, ni su gentuga tensho era lo suficientemente poderoso para detener a mi shikai, quien tomaba parte de mi energía vital para multiplicarse.  
Sonreí altanero al ver como en su rostro aparecía la furia de no poder hacer algo.  
Seguí así hasta que un par de ceros golpearon mi espalda.  
Me levante de inmediato, justo a tiempo para evitar dos katanas que se incrustaron en el suelo.

—Hikaro y Hiyori, el dúo inesperado— comenté antes de que un aullido ensordecedor llenase el ambiente.  
Esto se volvía más bizarro, ahora Komamura parecía una bestia, ya no estaba erguido sino en cuatro patas, su mirada era rojiza y juraría que era más grande de lo normal.

—¿A que vienes idiota?— me cuestionó la rubia con seriedad.

Me encogí de hombros —Creí que el legendario Kurosaki Ichigo sería un oponente digno, pero miren, no puede contra un simple shikai. Y tuvieron que venir sus sirvientes a protegerlo.

Si tocar fibras sensibles me permitirá obtener la mejor información sobre su poder, estaba dispuesto a ser peor que Aizen.  
El lobo no dudó en atacarme, elevando su energía y con un gruñido invocó al samurái, el cual parecía una versión destrozada del original, asemejándose con la bestia de Leorone*. Me preparé para recibir la mordida que lanzó el bankai, sin embargo este desapareció en un instante.

—No interfieran— dijo Yachiru al aparecer en mis hombros. Admito que incluso yo me asuste. —Las peleas son uno a uno, él ha respetado eso.

—¡¿Acaso vas a aliarte con él?!— exclamo Ichigo quien parecía finalmente haber entendido como enfrentarse a mi zampakuto —¡Es el enemigo!— rugió. Podía sentir la ira creciente en esa fresa, algo seguía dentro suyo y lentamente lo corrompía.

Iba a responder, pero Yachiru encontró la mejor manera de callarlo —Tú también lo eras, no entiendo porque han hecho todo esto. Si traicionarlos me va a regresar al Goitei lo haré— dijo antes de negar con suavidad —No podrán derrotarlo sin ayuda.

El aire se tensó de un momento a otro, las energías de los otros emanaban ira pura, quizá rememoraban a Sosuke o Ginjo en el caso de Ichigo.  
Atemu me advirtió de unos murmuros a la distancia, quien fuese estaba invocando una forma de atadura bastante poderosa.  
Sonreí antes de escuchar como caían los pilares blancos a mi alrededor y cientos de cadenas rojas se aproximaban a atarme. Yachiru me dio unos pequeños golpecillos en mi cabeza indicando que era momento de elevar el temor.

—Bankai. Juicio de los mil pétalos.

Aquel bakudo fue destruido antes de terminar de ser invocado, un grito desgarrador fue audible, era Tessai quien seguramente ya no tendría una mano o algo por el estilo. —¿Que fue eso?— preguntó Hikaro al sentir la energía del hombre disminuir considerablemente.

Reí cínicamente ante sus palabras.  
—Es mi bankai por supuesto, mi zampakuto hace un juicio y si no lo pasas te elimina, francamente tuvo suerte al salir casi por completo— las miradas se llenaron de temor, mientras que la leve risa de la antigua teniente volvía a esto una escena perfecta para el plan —¡¿No se los dije?! Voy a eliminarlos, y tomaré su poder para fortalecer a mis zampakutos.

—Ti..tienes más de una— la voz de Ichigo parecía temblar, quizá por culpa de los recuerdos enterrados.

Quería llevarlos al extremo —Por supuesto, nueve para ser exactos ¿A manos de que numero van a morir? Quizá por culpa de Ichi-ni-san.

—¡No hables más!— respondió el naranjino antes de abalanzarse a gran velocidad, Atemu estaba ocupado con Tessai y no podía defendernos, quite a Yachiru con un movimiento brusco solo para detener la espada con mis manos.

Sentí como se enterraba el filo hasta mis huesos, elevando mi energía trataba de detenerlo pero algo se apoderaba de Ichigo, el cuerno de hollow fue lentamente creciendo, y la máscara comenzó a aparecer. Agrega a los otros dos tratando de atacarme y Yachiru sometiendo a Komamura junto a su shikai.

—¡Voy a matarte!

El grito del Kurosaki creó una columna de reiatsu, varias gargantas aparecieron y de ellas cientos de huecos salieron en busca de comida.  
Aunque no sentía más mis manos empuje con fuerza hacia adelante, logre hacerlo retroceder. Miré a las bestias ir en distintos lados ¿No iban por Ichigo? Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar la normas, tal vez Grimmjow era el encargado de evitar eso.  
No tuve más tiempo, Zangetsu trataba de asestar un golpe en mi pecho, Hikaro y Hiyori se detuvieron al notar que eran demasiados.

—¡Pilares de la noche eterna!  
Mi zampakuto obedeció antes de comenzar a eliminar a los hollow con gran velocidad, el Kurosaki parecía cegado pues se negaba a cambiar de objetivo y otras presencias aparecían por el bullicio.

La sangre perdida entre esta herida y la de Grimmjow me comenzaban a debilitar, mi respiración se tornaba pesada y la visión era borrosa por segundos.  
—¡Para!— gritó una voz que no pude reconocer. Otras lo secundaron para ver su petición se desvanecerse en el aire.

Él se negaba a escuchar y a cambio obtenía unas cuantas heridas extras tratando de obtener toda su atención para que ellos no resultasen heridos. Algunos trataron de intervenir pero los hollows se volvían su prioridad de inmediato.

Mis espíritus restantes estaban alterados como en pocas ocasiones, reí ante el dolor mientras seguía desgastando al potencial de guerra.  
Cuando los huecos fueron diezmados fuimos rodeados por todos, en sus ojos se mostraba una confusión y miedo al verle tan violento ante mi.  
—¿Eso es todo, Ichigo?— cuestione, aunque en el fondo me preocupaba bastante.

No respondió más allá de un grito de guerra y un ataque.  
Miré a mi alrededor por un instante, Orihime lloraba en silencio, Yuzu cuidaba que Kazui no viese a su padre y Karin mostraba impotencia en su rostro. Ishida y Chad por su lado buscaban una alternativa para resolver este conflicto y los shinigamis no estaban mejor.

Vagos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente, algunos relacionados con los oponentes que he tenido, junto a estos el murmullo de mi primera espada —Entiendo — dije al comprenderlo.

Ichigo había perdido parte de su cordura y percibía los restos del reiatsu de Yhwach que permanecían en mi cuerpo.  
Lo hice retroceder con una patada, era momento de darle tregua a todos —Chicos, inmovilicen a Kurosaki— ordene sereno.  
Tres sombras surgieron de la mía, dos de ellas sujetaron ambos brazos del sustituto y la ultima le propino un golpe en sus piernas para derribarlo, seguido de esto lo sujeto de la cabeza.

Dirigí mi mirada a los demás —Deberían entrenar un poco más— dije antes de acercarme a Ichigo, coloque mi palma sobre su frente y de inmediato quedó inconsciente.

Entonces todo se oscureció, lo ultimo que pude percibir fue un aroma a lavanda y unos brazos sujetandome con suavidad.

* * *

 ***Leorone: Es un personaje del juego de Brave Frontier que imita a una especie de león alado.**


	5. El inicio del verdadero plan

**Típico, quieres hundir tu manga en venganza haciendo un final con más agujeros que un queso para que la Shonen no venda y ellos colocan más IR que en la pélicula, además de sacar una linea de ¿Ropa? o ¿Accesorios? y colocar tarjetas coleccionables para levantar la venta y quedar detrás de One Piece.**

 **Mis respetos para la persona a la cual se le ocurrió hacer eso.**

 **Inverse L. Reena, debo decir que tu comentario me ha dado una idea genial para esto.**

 **Azuna Konoe** **¡Bienvenida!**

 **Solo he de mencionar que Iskander sea quizá, la zampakuto más poderosa que he creado, aunque no revelaré en este capitulo sus habilidades. Y si realmente quieren descifrar la historia de Homurrath, su compañero tiene la mayor parte.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece o Iskander hubiese sido el oponente final XD**

La luz de una lampara fue lo primero que pude vislumbrar, me levante con lentitud, aunque mis manos punzaban al igual que mi pecho, me encontraba relativamente bien. Reconocía la habitación, era aquella que utilizaba con Urahara y Kyoraku, sin embargo eso era lo de menos, a mi alrededor yacían dormidos mis espíritus, al igual que Grimmjow, Nell, Yachiru y los tres niños pero las energías de los dueños de la casa no estaban lejos.

Miré hacia una pequeña ventana, la oscuridad mostraba que era tarde, quizá demasiado para mi gusto. Me recargue en la madera del suelo, cada minuto que pasaba aquí me incitaba a descubrir la verdad.

Recordé a Ichigo perdiendo el control, aunque nunca conocería lo que es poseer un hollow, estaba al tanto de que eran peligrosos, aunque la forma en que me atacaba era extraña.

Parecía proteger algo y ese "algo" no estaba en Karakura, pues tuve que detener un par de ataques que originalmente iban hacia Kazui.  
Una idea cruzó mi mente.  
—Si es eso, le espera un gran peligro— murmuré, aunque primero buscaría las evidencias necesarias para confirmarlo.

Me recosté de nuevo en busca de caer dormido, pero el fantasma del insomnio hacia de las suyas.

—Vamos, necesitas hablar con alguien— dijo una voz con suavidad mientras me cargaba.

Se trataba de Iskander, mi zampakuto original y a quien consideraba como un hermano mayor.  
A muchos les intimidaban sus ojos rojizos, la piel blanca como hollow que tenia, además de un par de perforaciones en su labio y una en su ceja derecha, todo esto acompañado de un cabello corto color negro y una edad aparente de treinta y dos años, lo cual le hacia ver mayor comparado conmigo. Sin embargo a mi me calmaba estar a su lado, quizá porque me cuido desde pequeño.

—¿Que sucedió?— pregunté en un susurro sin despegarme de él.

—Te has desestabilizado otra vez, el usar tanta energía en tu bankai y shikai lo ocasionó— respondió antes de salir, las luciérnagas nos recibieron tímidas, pero lentamente se acostumbraron a nuestra presencia.

Me dejó sobre el piso de madera, tomó asiento a mi lado y comenzó a aplicar kido. Suspire al sentir aquel calor tocar mi cuerpo, de seguir así podría perder en una batalla importante.  
—Creo que estas pasando la raya, conoces lo que eso significa— dijo en su habitual calma.

—Ya es tarde para advertirme, cuando le di a Urahara su visión de nuevo ya estaba comprometido con esto. No podrían hacerme cambiar de opinión.  
Él rió divertido antes negar con suavidad —Nunca intentaría hacerlo, ya has madurado lo suficiente para que no deba intervenir. Aunque me preocupa que esto pueda lastimarte de algún modo, no van cuatro días y ya has utilizado un cuarto de tu energía en cosas simples.

—¿Eso importa?— respondí con una sonrisa —Si hubieses visto los ojos de Urahara al ver de nuevo, no dudarias en hacer lo mismo.  
Un breve silencio se apoderó de nosotros aunque no nos incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Iskander dejó de aplicar la energía por un momento —Homurrath, escuché que habrá una redada por parte del Goitei en el distrito Kusajishi. Dentro de unas horas al alba trataran de encontrarte aunque eso signifique destruir gran parte del lugar.

—Quien entiende a estos capitanes— dije cansado —Parecen querer paz y solo por un bravucón entran en pánico.

—Los comanda Aizen— agregó, yo de inmediato le miré extrañado ¿De nuevo logró tener influencias?

—¿Kyoraku lo sabe?— él negó —Esto es malo.

—Francamente, parece más un golpe de estado siendo planteado por una mente maestra que un intento de búsqueda— respondió.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras suspiraba una vez más —Llama a Kaoru y Kyoka, ellos pueden crear una estrategia para vencerlo en su propio juego, mientras le daremos una ofensiva falsa al traidor.

Mi zampakuto asintió y se levantó en busca de ellos. Ahora no solo tenia que averiguar lo que pasó, sino evitar un ataque mientras sigo aparentando ser una amenaza.  
Los pasos lentos me indicaban que ellos estaban dormidos aun, me levante con un poco de esfuerzo para mirarlos.  
—¿Cuanto tiempo seguirás?— preguntó Kyoka antes de bostezar —Nosotros aceptaremos el reto.

Kaoru asintió — Si el amo lo necesita en menos de una hora la ofensiva estará lista.

Negué con suavidad —Un día o dos, aun tengo bastantes cosas que analizar, Kyoka que ningún shinigami descubra la verdad, los demás deberán seguirte el juego hasta que regrese ¿Vale?

—Nadie descubrirá la ilusión— respondió con una leve sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia —Aunque deberías tratar el asunto del noble como una prioridad, los niños han descubierto que su situación es más grave de lo esperado.

—Lo haré, ahora vámonos Iskander— dije para marcharme.

Cuando regresé al distrito comencé a utilizar shumpo, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto a mi objetivo. Después de ello, iría por Byakuya, si Kyoka se negó a hablar frente a los demás era grave.

Quizá mis zampakutos eran las más fuertes de mi mundo, sin embargo todas ellas tenían algo en común; fueron espadas bestia a excepción de Iskander, aun así los recuerdos de algunos como Kinohamaru, Muramasa o el mismo Kyoka seguían intactos. Los demás tenían temas de los cuales aborrecían hablar, especialmente de la muerte...

Mientras mis pasos se iban confundiendo con los de aquellos shinigami que llegaban a revisar el distrito seguía divagando, se que no existen las casualidades y por un motivo estoy en esta linea tan parecida a la mía. Aunque deseaba que las similitudes pararan lo más pronto posible.

Iskander seguía en silencio a escasos metros, él cuidó de mi cuando no tenia a nadie.

Conozco de sobra que los espíritus nacen de las almas de un shinigami, puedo explicarlo. Cuando uno es hijo de dos de ellos y estos tienen un gran poder espiritual el descendiente tiene un espíritu de zampakuto para poder nivelarse y no ser un peligro para sus propios familiares, el espíritu espera solo a obtener un recipiente, mientras eso sucede ambos crecen a la par y lo demás es historia.

Cuando mis padres murieron, Iskander me protegió hasta que pudo conseguirme un padre sustituto, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Ukitake. Él me crió hasta que me convertí en un adulto, justo cuando perdoné a Aizen y logre conseguir piedad para todos los implicados a palabras de mi zanpakuto.

El sonido del fuego llamó de inmediato mi atención, las personas corrían y se empujaban entre sí, muchas de ellas al verme me esquivaron, otras desviaron su camino. Cerré mis ojos, el calor comenzaba a ser mas fuerte, sin dudar extendí la mano y mi espada regresó a su forma sellada.

Con un salto llegue a los techos, las llamas comenzaban a crecerá mayor velocidad y los shinigami parecían dispuestos a destrozar todo.  
—¡No tienen derecho de hacerlo!— exclamé molesto. Ellos me rodearon aunque el miedo florecía en su mirada. No estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo en esto.  
Levanté la palma de mi mano hacia el cielo, concentrando bastante energía apunté a las nubes con el dedo índice. —¡Hado; uno shō!

Un trueno salió disparado en dirección a las nubes, en pocos minutos y ante la mirada de los presentes la lluvia hizo su aparición.  
Les miré seriamente a ellos —Si no quieren morir, quiero pelear contra los capitanes a cargo.

—No hay— respondió uno con temor —Se nos dio la orden y...

Lo interrumpí —¡¿Eso vale la vida de inocentes?! En ese caso no tendré problemas en asesinarlos.

Antes de dar un paso, sentí varias cuchillas clavarse en mi espalda. Al girar lo vi, ahí estaba el noble a quien debería ver después, iba a atacarlo cuando sentí a las espadas detrás mío.  
Varios gritos se escucharon, la mayoría se apagó al instante.

—¿Estas escorias son tuyas?— preguntó el Kuchiki serio.

Negué divertido ante su voz —Nunca utilizaría a algo tan vil, además prefiero luchar uno contra uno.

Las espadas aparecieron de nuevo, eleve mi energía como amenaza, nadie estaba cerca así que podría luchar sin preocupación.  
Esquivé mediante acrobacias y shumpo los primeros ataques, Byakuya me estaba probando para decidir si realmente valía la pena seguir. Las heridas en mis manos realmente dificultaban el seguir así, tampoco quería revelar mis mejores cartas ni terminar de destruir el distrito.

Senbonzakura se clavó en mi costado, rozando a varios órganos en el proceso, era extraño, podía asegurar que él estaba atrás y no adelante.  
Solté un gruñido ante el dolor, retrocedí antes de encontrarme con otra de las espadas, esta por poco y logra su cometido de no ser por mis reflejos.  
Miré hacia arriba por intuición, a unos metros estaba Hikaro con su shikai.

—¿Alguien más se va a unir?— les pregunté burlón.

—Con nosotros basta— dijo el rubio antes de hacer una mueca —Debemos quedar a mano después de la humillación en tu presentación.

Trague saliva ante sus palabras, ahora debía tener cuidado y ser observador, pues el shikai del quinto capitán era un counter casi perfecto para mí.

Byakuya siguió atacando y yo seguí esquivando su bankai, si quería tener oportunidad de detenerlo, primero tenia que dejar a su compañero fuera de combate.

—¿Donde esta la energía de la que tanto alardeabas?— me cuestionó Hikaro serio —Si sigues jugando, morirás.

Negué con una leve sonrisa —Uno puede dar su energía para algo que considere digno, aunque las heridas de su quinto potencial aun no se desaparecen.

Al mencionar a Ichigo la espada dejó de girar por unos segundos, sin demora utilicé shumpo y aparecí atrás del rubio —¡Bakudo nueve: horin!

La energía naranja sometió a su objetivo, agarré con firmeza el otro extremo y lancé al rubio contra el suelo. El Kuchiki utilizó la misma táctica que yo, solo que su katana tocaba mi cuello.  
—¿Que eres?— dijo con su tono monótono —Juraría que hay algo familiar en tu energía. ¿No serás un experimento de Sosuke?

—Claro que no, además suenas tan común que nadie notaría tus penas, Byakuya— respondí con una leve sonrisa —Supongo que ni tu adorada hermana lo sabe.  
El frío metal hizo mayor presión, justo en mi garganta, el aire comenzaba a faltarme.

—Quien te lo dijo.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, incluso tu amada katana no tendría problemas en obedecerme— toque la hoja con mi mano izquierda —¿O si Senbo?

El shikai se activó ante mi voz, liberandome del peligro.

Los pétalos comenzaron a revolotear a mi alrededor, como si deseasen jugar un poco, incluso tuve la osadía de acariciarlos —Solo seguían el juego, pues había un compañero cerca. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que me reconociera como un aliado.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿Cual es tu motivo?

Parecía tranquilo, pero yo percibía algo de nerviosismo en él, sus manos parecían sudar un poco, pues la tela en sus guantes estaba más oscura en la parte de las palmas.

—Inicialmente era entrenar, aunque por lo que he conocido, creo que será mejor dejarlo para después— dije para guardar a Iskander —Han perdido condición y eso es peligroso, más con el hecho de aun no haber derrotado a Yhwach.

Un suspiro fue la primera respuesta del Kuchiki —Senbonzakura afirma que puedo confiar en ti, además por tus heridas deduzco que no has recibido un tratamiento adecuado. Si me pones al tanto de tu información a cambio obtendrás la atención necesaria.

—Muy bien, acepto. Aunque deberás decirme tu problema con los ancianos del clan.

—¿Porque debería confiarle eso a un completo extraño?

—No lo sé, quizá sea bueno hablar con alguien de tu edad y que comprenda lo complicado que es lidiar con un titulo de nobleza— dije sin perder la sonrisa —¿Acaso crees que soy un ignorante? Tuve que ayudar a resolver este tipo de cuestiones en mi tiempo— por su mirada parecía no creerme nada.

Aunque ya eran varias ocasiones donde esto pasaba, y dejaba de ser novedad. Me rasque la nuca por reflejo, tal vez el mostrar otra fotografía arreglaría el asunto.  
Busque dentro de mi cinta con cuidado —Anda ve esto— comenté al dársela —Se que tu clan es estricto con esto temas, pero si me permites leer sus documentos te aseguro que puedo hallar un hueco y salvarte.

—¿Cuanto te tomo resolver esto?— preguntó mientras analizaba la imagen, era curioso, no parecía sorprendido por el contenido ¿Acaso es algo parecido aquí?

—Dos días.

—Me parece bien— dijo al entregarme mi pertenencia —Serás de mayor ayuda que el inútil de mi sirviente.

El azabache comenzó a caminar en dirección al Goitei, iba a seguirlo pero, no podía dejar a Hikaro en el suelo, no después de ver que estábamos en la zona que conectaba a los distritos más peligrosos del Rungokai.

Tenía dos opciones, lo dejaba ahí a su suerte con la posibilidad de ser ultrajado de múltiples formas o hacia presión en mi herida al cargarlo.

* * *

—Él es Iskander— dije mientras caminábamos.

Menos mal que mi zampakuto podía pensar con mayor claridad que yo, sin duda el cansancio hacia mella en mí.  
Aquel silencio era incómodo, pero me daba una oportunidad de pensar sobre lo que planeaba hacer.

Debería existir una manera para enfrentar al Quincy, cuando hallase la forma en acceder a donde estaba lo enfrentaría con el bankai de Iskander.  
Se que tengo que definirlo mejor pero, las heridas parecían aumentar en dolor ante la energía de todas las personas a mi alrededor, incluso mi pecho comenzaba a doler de nuevo.

Ingresé al Goitei por una entrada subterránea, la cual nos llevó directamente al jardín de la mansión Kuchiki. —Puedes dejar a Hikaro ahí— dijo el noble al señalar la sombra del cerezo —Ordenaré que lo lleven a su división.

Iskander obedeció, su silencio me alarmaba un poco, quizá estaba preocupado por mis heridas y la energía que he ocupado últimamente.  
—Miyamoto— me llamó el azabache mientras caminaba al interior —Vamos a tratar los asuntos.

Lo seguí por unos cuantos pasillos y habitaciones, finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser la sala más retirada de todas, ningún alma parecía estar cerca por el momento, él tomó asiento en el piso y yo lo imité.

—¿Puedo ver los documentos?— pregunté, él negó.

—Recibirás atención medica, puedes colapsar de nuevo— respondió para quitarse su haori —Utilizaré la técnica de mi familia, creo que será más efectiva que el kido normal.

Asentí en silencio, esto era nuevo para mí y pondría toda la atención del mundo, quizá podría imitarla y evitar este tipo de situación.  
—Bankai— dijo Byakuya antes de cerrar los ojos, me puse un poco nervioso pero Iskander me calmó con solo poner su mano en mi hombro, después de eso, se desvaneció.

Los pétalos de cerezo se arremolinaron alrededor de la sala, poco a poco perdí la noción de lo que nos rodeaba, y la fragancia a flores de cerezo apareció. Cuando los pétalos se desvanecieron me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos dentro del mundo interno de él.

—Miyamoto, necesito que cierres los ojos o caerás dormido.

Obedecí de inmediato, sentí algo acercarse a mi, para ser exactos eran dos, podía percibir su energía aun con los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro comenzaron a girar alrededor mio, y un calor agradable parecía surgir de mi pecho.

Esto se asemejaba de alguna forma a lo que utilizábamos para estabilizar a Ukitake en mi mundo, era simple, tu energía era drenada en parte para ser purificada, mientras eso sucedía se aplicaban medicamentos en forma de acupuntura. Aunque aquí no había agujas.

Lentamente me relaje, hasta el punto de entrar en meditación profunda y poder percibir a las almas que rondaban la mansión...

Pero una fragancia llamó mi atención, era suave y dulce, ni el mejor perfume podría imitarla. Era aquella que me sujeto con delicadeza cuando caí inconsciente, aun no reconocía de quien se trataba pero, yo estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Cuando el calor cesó abrí los ojos, lo primero que pude ver era a Byakuya, parecía estar creando una cúpula de kido sobre mí, era tanta la energía que estaba utilizando que no solo sus manos, sino hasta sus codos estaba una fina capa de reiatsu de un color verde.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que terminó la sanación —Puedes marcharte, nos vemos aquí a las cinco, procura que nadie te vea— dijo para desvanecer su bankai y levantarse.

—¿A donde irás?— pregunté por reflejo.

—Necesito descansar, además hay demasiado movimiento aquí. No puedo arriesgarme tanto.

Lo vi desaparecer en el pasillo, suspire al sentirle solo, aunque mi estado físico parecía haberse estabilizado, quizá era eso lo que necesitaba.  
Fue ahí donde mi nariz captó por un segundo el aroma, traté de analizar la energía pero, no se parecía a alguna que hubiera conocido e iba a ser difícil seguirla. Me levanté en dirección del aroma, corrí lo más rápido que pude, la persona a quien pertenecía tan bella fragancia parecía haberme descubierto pues agilizó su paso, aunque mi shumpo marcaría la diferencia.

Cuando pude verla de espaldas, reconocí ese cabello oscuro, no lo entendía, su energía era extraña, como si alguien estuviera jugando conmigo...

Y el único que podría enmascarar algo así era un maestro de las ilusiones: Kyoka Suigetsu.

Pero eso no importaba, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para atraparla.

—¿Porque?— fue lo único que pude atinar a decir mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.  
La obligué a verme a los ojos, estos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas. Creo que los niños y Kyoka descubrieron más de lo que esperaba, y que el castaño sutilmente me dio la respuesta desde que me desperté.

—Lo...siento— murmuró en un intento de seguir fuerte. El escucharla así, me partió el corazón.

Hice que su cabeza se recargara en mi pecho y la abrace con más suavidad. Fueron pocos los segundos hasta que finalmente se decidió a llorar.  
—Rukia— dije con suavidad, en ese instante quería protegerla, aunque ella no me conociera o que solo fuera una versión alterna de mi Rukia —Te prometo que todo estará bien, no necesitas verme a la cara si no estas bien. Solo dime cuando se enterará todo mundo.

—Mañana a las doce— respondió antes de aferrarse con más fuerza —Tengo miedo— confesó con voz cortada —No solo de los demás, también de Yhwach. Comencé a acariciar su cabello con mi mano derecha, algunos recuerdos borrosos aparecieron en mi mente, sonreí con nostalgia ante ellos. Fue ahí donde noté cuantos años habían pasado y como cambié en el proceso.

—Calma, ya he lidiado con Yhwach y con situaciones más delicadas. Ustedes dos estarán a salvo— murmuré para recargar mi mentón en su cabeza. —Fue plan de Kyoka montar este acto mientras estaba en Karakura ¿Verdad?

—Sí— respondió la capitana con más calma —Incluso el capitán Hikaro se organizó con nii-sama. Ambos conocían los movimientos de Aizen y el que llegaran ellos cuatro a la reunión fue lo que necesitábamos.

 **Ya siento el final cerca, incluso he hecho algunos borradores sobre esto pero, la idea que esta tomando mi atención parece ser la indicada ;D**


	6. Contratiempos

**He de mencionar que este es el último capitulo donde se narrará en primera persona y las cosas comienzan a descontrolarse y a tomar un tono más serio.**

 **Aquí se revelará un detalle importante, aunque me pregunto como imaginan al protagonista.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

Aunque la valentía fue solo un impulso en aquel momento, la palabras seguían de pie; protegería a toda costa a ellos dos.  
Sin embargo, en mi pecho habitaba una sensación de vacío...

Cuando Rukia se calmó nos dirigimos hacia su antigua residencia, Byakuya se sorprendió ligeramente de vernos o eso aparentaba. Tuve que forzar una sonrisa mientras conversamos, el vacío aun continuaba y parecía extenderse cada vez más.

—Disculpen pero, necesito regresar, las personas quienes me ofrecen posada iban a dar una cena y prometí asistir.— dije antes de hacer una reverencia.

Me marché con rapidez del Goitei, en mi mente comenzaban a aparecer los recuerdos de esos tiempos tan lejanos. Hubo un momento que estaba tan ensimismado que tropecé con un niño.  
Y odie cuando reconocí sus ojos con un deje de temor.

—No grites— amenacé y pedí antes de extenderle mi mano —Ahora ¿Qué haces en el Rungokai?

Kazui desvío la mirada mientras la aceptaba —Me he perdido— confesó avergonzado —Estaba jugando con Ichika, ella se adelantó con shumpo y la seguí.

—Vale, te aconsejó que regreses al Goitei y le digas a un adulto.— mencione antes de seguir mi camino.

Sus pasos solo me hacían enojar, si era tan malo como su padre en reiatsu, podía decirlo y lo llevaría.  
Después de unos minutos sentí como el niño elevaba su energía rápidamente, por instinto giré la cabeza, él empuñaba su espada y se había abalanzado hacia mí.  
Antes de que pudiese detener el filo de esa katana con mi mano un par de sombras sujetaron a Kazui antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué fue eso?— murmuré mientras los buscaba Un golpe seco en un árbol me llamó la atención, al acercarme vi a los dos hermanos enfrentando al pequeño Kurosaki.

—¡Pelea como hombre!— regañó Homura antes de obligarlo a levantarse.

—No lo haré— respondió cortante Kazui —Menos con una niña.

Sonreí al ver cono Homura se enfurecía.  
—¡Niña tus calzones!— grito antes de tratar de darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo Shizuku la detuvo.

Incluso su hermano parecía molesto y no por su actitud, sino por el ataque sorpresa.  
—Yo lo haré— dijo Shizuku —El señor Miyamoto no puede enfrentarse a un debilucho que solo tiene potencial por sus genes.

Suspire al ver como esos dos comenzaron a pelear, aunque el puñetazo limpio fue algo admirable a tan corta edad pero, debía detenerlos.  
—Ustedes dos— dije serio, ambos se detuvieron en seco ante mi voz.

Me acerque y eleve mi reiatsu lo suficiente para dominarlos.  
Sujeté a Kazui de su kimono y lo levante —Podría darte una paliza por tu idiotez, ¡¿Crees poder matar con ese poder?! — gruñi antes de empujarlo contra el árbol, él tosió por el golpe —¡Debes pensar más! Tus padres son tan inútiles como una col, los aplastaría pero... He hecho un trato.

Sus ojos me miraron con furia, incluso tuvo la osadía de agarrar mis manos.  
—¡Dejalos en paz! — grito mientras elevaba su energía —¡Todo estaba perfecto hasta tu aparición! Aquel débil reiatsu comenzó a crecer, primero parecía un estudiante, luego un raso, después un oficial e iba escalando puestos rápidamente, pronto llegaría a teniente.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé?!— dijo mientras trataba de liberarse —¡¿Qué no sé como ellos dos se miran?!

Me quede en silencio ante su voz, mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, podía verlo, a ese pequeño sentimiento creciendo para comenzar a correrlo.  
—Deberías controlar eso que sientes, o después te perderás— aconseje mientras trataba de utilizar a Kyoka para disimular su reiatsu y de paso equilibrarlo con el mío y así liberar a Homura y Shizuku de la nueva presión.

—¡Voy a encargarme de esto yo solo! ¡Ya conseguí ayuda de un genio entre los shinigami!

Lo solté y de inmediato cargue a los hermanos y me marche con shumpo.  
Cuando llegue al lugar donde me hospedaba los baje.

—Esto es malo— Murmuré antes de sacudir mi cabeza.

No era posible que un niño pudiese llegar a Aizen, estaba encerrado un par de kilómetros bajo tierra, siendo custodiado por varios shinigamis. Aunque el hecho de ser una amenaza al Goitei podría facilitar un descuido en la seguridad y Kazui era lo suficientemente pequeño para escabullirse entre los conductos de ventilación.  
Shizuku comenzó a jalar la manga de mi kimono en un intento de llamar mi atención.

—Señor, ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó algo preocupado por mí.

—Necesito vigilar a alguien y proteger a otras personas.— respondí antes de despeinarlo con una leve sonrisa.

—Ese niño estaba raro— mencionó Homura antes de cruzarse de brazos —Lo vimos antes y sus ojos no eran castaños, sino avellana.

Le miré con curiosidad —¿Crees que era alguien más?

—Puede ser.

Un poco de temor apareció al imaginar la posibilidad de que Aizen estuviese libre, quizá yo tenía a Kyoka pero, no era inmune por completo a su poder, después de todo no soy su portador original.  
—¿Donde esta Jin?— pregunté mientras sentía a la ansiedad intentar dominar mi mente.

—No lo sé.

Esa respuesta me asustaba y mucho.

—Voy a buscarlo, ustedes no se muevan de aquí— dije.

—Miyamoto-kun, creo que yo tengo lo que buscas— mencionó la voz de Kyoraku a mis espaldas.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver a aquel pequeño sujetando la mano del comandante.

—Lo encontré de camino mientras hablaba de ti y creí que sería buena idea invitarlo a comer, hoy Kisuke ha ido a la división cero y no llegará hasta mañana.

—¿Puedes cuidar de ellos dos también? Necesito asegurarme de algo antes— pedí, él solo asintió y me marché.

* * *

Frente a mí volvía a estar ese hombre, su sonrisa parecía ser más arrogante.

—¿Qué pasa? Tu energía parece inestable— preguntó antes de reír ligeramente.

—N-no te incumbe.  
Joder, incluso mi voz comenzaba a cortarse, la ansiedad y nervios comenzaban a hacer de las suyas.

—Yo creo que te has encontrado con algo que no esperabas ¿Verdad? Quizá tu pasado.

Apreté mis puños y mandíbula con fuerza, trataba de pensar en algo para responder. Una mano me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
—Recuerda que ya tenemos un lugar al cual regresar, no como él— respondió Kyoka con cierto aire de arrogancia.

Hasta cierto punto era interesante ver a dos Sousuke, uno atado a una silla y el otro vestido como shinigami listos a enfrentarse, incluso sus miradas frías volvían todo más tenso.

—Vaya, no pensé que sería reducido a un lacayo de un mocoso.

Kyoka parecía inmune a sus comentarios, quizá conocía sus trucos mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Tengo plena libertad, y él ha sido fundamental para aumentar mi poder, además no veo nada de tu dichoso reinado por aquí.

—Deseo comprobar tu teoría, puedo asegurarte que mi poder puede superar al de Miyamoto y por mucho.

Suigetsu rió alto ante eso, incluso por un momento casi pierde la ilusión.  
—Espera— dije al leer su pensamiento —Solo lo básico.

Él asintió —Homurrath tiene un poder que supera al de Yhwach, aunque por desgracia no soy yo quien se lo otorga, sino Iskander mi hermano adoptivo.

—¿Puedo conocer al tal Iskander?

—Iskander se negaría a hablar— respondí más calmado, aunque parecía que no le hizo gracia a Aizen, quien chasqueo la lengua en respuesta.

—Sigue atado, no es él a quien buscamos.

Estaba a punto de retirarme, entonces él habló —Vaya, vaya, entonces ¿Hay un enemigo suelto? Si fuera tu, tendría cuidado con todo y todos— menciono Aizen.

—Tienes razón, gracias Sosuke— respondí con una leve sonrisa, ante la mirada extrañada de Kyoka suspire.

El resto del día continuo sin muchos incidentes, Kyoraku les ofreció posada a los niños al notar que ya había anochecido, y por mi parte el jodido vacío seguía y comenzaba a irritarme.

Al día siguiente me aliste, debía ir a respaldar a Rukia e Ichigo como medida preventiva.  
—Kyoraku— Murmuré al no sentir su energía cerca.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me encontré con mis tres protegidos.  
—¿Pasa algo?— pregunté.

—No, solo... que nos alegro ser invitados — respondió Homura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Imité el gesto por simple cortesía, no me sentía con ánimos de conversar.  
—Muy bien, pueden quedarse un poco más, solo no entren en las habitaciones de Kyoraku y Urahara ¿Vale?

—¡Hai!— corearon los tres.

Solo tome un poco de jugo y una rebanada de pan pero, la sensación seguía igual. Definitivamente era un mal presagio.  
Me dirigí a la Mansión Kuchiki, ahí debería esperar y desear que mi intervención no fuese necesaria. Oculte mi energía con facilidad, aunque maldije al sentir a más personas entrar, utilizando a Kyoka logre ingresar sin ser detectado.

—Renji— la voz de Rukia sonaba con temor.

Ichigo quien aparentaba estar de forma neutral se encontraba igual de nervioso, Abarai parecía no tener idea de lo que sucedería, Inoue igual, por lo menos me alegraba que los mocosos no estuviesen o esto sería peor.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó preocupado.

El silencio crecía y se convertía en algo insoportable, el ambiente comenzaba a ser pesado y el nerviosismo entre ellos dos crecía. —Eh... Rukia esta... esperando un hijo.

—Si lo sé— respondió el pelirrojo —Espera, no dirás que...

La capitana asintió ante las palabras de su esposo.

—¡¿Qué?!

De inmediato sentí la discordia en su corazón, ellos dos no estaban nada contentos.  
—¡Maldito bastardo!— rugió Abarai al levantarse —Por si no lo sabes, has condenado a Rukia y lo peor es que ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

—Kuchiki-san— y allí iba la otra a echar más leña al fuego —No te creí capaz de algo así, pensé que eramos amigas.

—¡No pienso dejar que le hagan algo a Rukia o al bebe!— respondió Ichigo antes de imitar a su amigo. —¡Tampoco voy a dejarlo sin padre, me haré responsable de él!

Abarai rió —¡Claro! Porque finalmente tienes la oportunidad que perdiste hace años ¿No?

—¿Como se lo vas a explicar a los niños?— se unió Inoue —¿Y tus hermanas?

—¿Acaso el capitán Kuchiki lo sabe?

—Nii-sama esta enterado desde el primer momento.

Les observaba en silencio, aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que sucedería.  
—Lo siento Kuchiki-san pero, no puedo aceptarlo, simplemente no... aquel pequeño no.

Sonreí divertido al notar como Inoue trataba de controlar sus emociones, pero sus puños estaban demasiado apretados para lo calmada que aparentaba estar.

—¿Que van a hacer cuando la verdad aparezca?— preguntó el teniente serio —¿Van a enfrentarse a la Central?, ¿A los clanes?

—Si lo hice una vez, puedo repetirlo— aseguró el Kurosaki.

Abarai tomó la empuñadura de Zabimaru —Pues no tendré consideración por ti, o por ese pequeño bastardo.

Antes de que pudiese atacar a Ichigo lo sujete del cuello, desapareciendo la ilusión en el proceso.  
—Que mal, porque yo soy un equivalente a ese bastardo— dije antes de apretar un poco mi agarre —Y no permitiré que ese niño sea privado de lo que merece. Aunque deba destruir lo que se atraviese.

Unos pasos calmados se escucharon a mis espaldas, un escalofrío me recorrió al no lograr identificar su energía.  
—Miyamoto-kun, creo que eso es una magnifica idea.

—Urahara— susurré antes de sentir un pinchazo en mi cuello, de inmediato solté a Renji.

El rubio sonrió calmado —Kazui-chan me pidió un favor y además me dio una maravillosa idea para terminar con toda esta farsa.

—No jodas— respondí, aunque comenzaba a sentirme mareado.

Los demás no sabían como reaccionar o a que se refería el antiguo capitán. Urahara se abrió paso en la habitación y se acercó a mí.  
—Tú serás suficiente para acabar con él ¿Verdad?

Trague saliva ante sus palabras, fue entonces que mi visión comenzó a nublarse.  
—Lo supe desde el primer instante que sentí tu energía. Eras la viva imagen de ellos dos.

—¡Ustedes tres, deben irse!— grite antes de colocarme en posición defensiva ante el rubio —¡Largo!

No parecían entender o se negaban a hacerlo.  
—Miyamoto-kun, debo agradecerte de antemano el derrotar a Yhwach de una vez por todas.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, la visión estaba nublada, mi pecho se oprimía y sentía que perdía el control.  
—Urahara, no lo hagas— pedí. —Hay algo que no... ¡Ahh!

Aquel bankai parecía finalmente apoderarse de mí, caí de rodillas ante el dolor.

—Corran...— dije antes de cerrar mis ojos para hundirme en la oscuridad.


	7. A contrarreloj

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación ahora casi vacía.

Aquel muchacho que trataba de proteger a los suyos se levantaba, su mirada se volvía vacía y con un leve destello rojizo.

—¿Cual es su deseo?— preguntó sereno el joven a Kisuke.

—Quiero que destruyas a Yhwach de una vez por todas.

Ante la orden Homurrath asintió, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna invocó a los cientos de pétalos.  
—Busca— ordenó.

Los pétalos azules cruzaron la mansión, Miyamoto los seguía rápidamente y en medio del silencio.  
Cuando salieron se detuvo.

—Los demás van a estorbar.— dijo al notar que algunos shinigamis se acercaban dispuestos a atacar.

—Creo que puedes encargarte de todo Miyamoto-kun.

—Como ordene.  
Haciendo un leve movimiento de manos los pétalos se multiplicaron, Hommurath saltó a ellos y de inmediato un lobo gigante se formó. Lanzó un aullido como advertencia antes de hacer que cientos de pilares comenzasen a caer.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, salgan o este lugar va a ser destrozado.

Su voz resonó por todo el Goitei, los capitanes rápidamente se alistaron para la batalla contra su enemigo.

—¿Miyamoto?— murmuró Shunsui al verlo dentro de la bestia, su sorpresa creció al sentir a su compañero a su lado y dando ordenes.  
Apretó su katana ante los recuerdos.

—Capitán, ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó su teniente.

—Nanao-chan, creo que esto va a ser muy peligroso.

—¿Cree que debamos liberarlo de nuevo?

Él la miro con una leve sonrisa. Tenia en claro que Aizen no se dejaría atrapar de nuevo y seguramente los utilizaría.  
—Espero que no. Sin embargo, hay un favor que debo pedirte Nanao-chan...

El tiempo pasaba, y los dos aludidos no aparecían ante el joven, este al igual que su amo comenzaban a impacientarse.

Los capitanes le daban algunos problemas a la bestia pero, rápidamente eran atacados por los pilares, haciendo casi imposible tocar al lobo. —Pasaré a la segunda fase— dijo Homurrath a Kisuke, quien asintió —¡Kyoka, Kaoru!

Ambos espíritus se materializaron al instante, su reiatsu era visible y este tenia un tono negro.  
—¡Borrad sus memorias!— ordenó. Los espíritus asintieron antes de marcharse con shumpo.

Algunos shinigamis se detuvieron ante esas palabras, otros en cambio atacaron con mayor fuerza.

—¿Qué será?— preguntó Hitsugaya mientras retrocedía. —Algo no me gusta.

Su teniente señaló a la distancia —Creo que eso— respondió.

Byakuya se acercaba veloz, al igual que los espíritus su reiatsu adquirió un tono negro y la mirada parecía no reconocerlos. —Bankai.

Uno a uno los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales comenzaron a caer en la ilusión y los falsos recuerdos, pronto el ejercito del viajero creció y con ello la búsqueda del shinigami sustituto y la capitana de la décimo tercera sede comenzó a ser furtiva.

—Co-como fue eso...— gruñó Matsumoto al esconderse dentro de su escuadrón.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes de perder a su capitán y a varios de sus amigos, ni de broma podría hacerles frente sin morir.  
Redujo su energía mientras recuperaba el aliento, debía existir una alternativa para derrotarlo. Los pasos afuera de su escondite comenzaron, con cada segundo se acercaban, su pulso se acelero.

De pronto sintió un par de manos sujetarla para jalarle hacía atrás.  
—Me alegra que sigas bien Matsumoto-san.— dijo el comandante antes de soltarla.

La mujer miró a su alrededor, era como si estuviese bajo el agua, sin embargo no se sentía como tal.  
—¿Que es esto?

—Mi bankai, mientras exista alguna sombra podremos estar dentro.

—Comandante, ¿Qué demonios es él?

Shunsui se encogió de hombros —Parece ser un shinigami común, solo que tiene más zampakutos. Aunque lo importante es hacer tiempo, debemos distraer a todos lo necesario para que lleguen los refuerzos.

—Muy bien pero, ¿Que clase de refuerzos? Solo nos quedan menos de veinte integrantes y no creo que puedan contra él.

—Nunca dije que eran de nuestro mundo— respondió antes de soltar un suspiro —Ayer me encontré con uno de los protegidos de nuestro oponente, y al parecer tenia en su poder un collar bastante peculiar, Nanao-chan fue a protegerlos.

Rangiku asintió —Bien, puedo distraerlos con mi shikai si usted lo hace explotar con hado. No hace mucho daño pero, nos permitirá escapar.

—Creo que Grimmjow-kun esta cerca de la puerta norte, vino al escuchar tanto alboroto e Ichigo-san esta junto a Renji-kun.

* * *

Los rugidos se escuchaban por varios distritos, los shinigamis en esas áreas regresaron al Goitei, algunos alumnos se atrevían a ir para proteger al que sería su salida del Rungokai.

Mientras tanto los tres pequeños retrocedían dentro de la vivienda.  
—¿Donde están esos dos?— cuestionó el capitán Iba.

—N-no se a que se refiere señor— respondió Shizuku.

El hombre golpeó la pared.

—¡Ustedes los ocultan! ¡Este lugar apesta a su energía!

Jin apretó el collar, no le fallaría a quien se lo entregó y tampoco a su nuevo amigo.  
—¡Bakudo 9: Horin!

La energía naranja apresó al capitán pero, no duraría mucho.  
—Maldición...— murmuro Nanao mientras luchaba por mantener el kido —¡¿Qué esperan? Solo ustedes pueden ir por refuerzos!

Homura tomó la mano de su hermano y amigo, y los llevó a lo más recóndito de la vivienda. No debían detenerse, aunque aquella shinigami estuviese en peligro.

—J-jin.. ahora... no hay... tiempo— dijo Homura.

Su compañero asintió se colocó el collar, con suavidad buscó un pequeño botón y lo apretó. De inmediato frente a ellos un pequeño portal se abrió hacia un largo pasillo iluminado por lamparas y de blancas paredes.  
No dudaron en cruzar el escuchar como la pelea empeoraba.

—Vamos— dijo el pequeño de cabello negro para encabezar la búsqueda.

El portal se cerró cuando se alejaron un par de metros aliviándoles temporalmente, sin embargo los pasillos parecían eternos, hasta que se encontraron con una figura alta y de cabello negro.

—¿Porque están aquí? Han acabado las visitas y esta es área restringida.— cuestiono serio.

Jin se quitó el collar —¡El señor Miyamoto esta en peligro!

—¿Quién te dio esto?— menciono más serio al tomarlo.

—Era alguien tan pálido como usted y con unos ojos rojizos.

El antiguo espada soltó un suspiro —Iskander. Si él lo hizo, significa que Aizen-sama no fue tan astuto para verlo.— sus ojos se posaron sobre los menores —¿Saben usar shumpo o sonido?

Cuando ellos negaron se agachó.  
—Uno suba a mis hombros, los otros dos irán en mis brazos.— ellos obedecieron, Shizuku y Jin decidieron que Homura fuese en los hombros del guardia —Deben sujetarse con fuerza.

Utilizando el sonido llegó en segundos a la sala central de la división catorce.

—Ulquiorra ¿Acaso eres niñero?— preguntó divertido Stark quien vigilaba las cámaras.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Enciende la alerta Roja.— respondió antes de bajar a los niños —E inicia el escaneo.

—¡A la orden capitán!

Stark rápidamente tecleaba mientras un leve sonido inundaba el lugar, varios pasos se hicieron presentes.  
—¡Demonios!— masculló un Ichigo de cabello largo y de color negro con luces azules al entrar junto a Bazz B.

—Sabía que el capitán iba a meter la pata al ser tan parecido.— mencionó el Quincy al recibir una pequeña bolsa con dinero de su compañero.

—Dejen eso de lado, debemos ir por ellos antes de que Homurrath taicho entre en el modo destructivo.— dijo Stark serio —Llamen a alguien para que cuide a estos pequeños, aun parecen algo asustados.

—¡Nadie esta asustado!— reclamó la pequeña rubia.

Ichigo se acercó a ellos —Se me hacen conocidos... quizá mi capitán los vio en otro viaje y trajo algo de recuerdo, pollo te toca cuidarlos.

—¡¿Porque yo?!

—Es el turno del tercer oficial de ir— respondió Ulquiorra, a lo que Bazz chasqueo la lengua.

Sin más remedio se acercó a los niños —Vamos, que estas discusiones se acaloran fácilmente y estoy en desventaja aquí.

—¡Señor pálido!— dijo Jin para llamar la atención de Ulquiorra —¿Que le pasaría a al señor Miyamoto de seguir así?

Stark abrió un archivo rápidamente en la pantalla principal antes de permitir a Ulquiorra explicarlo.  
—Nuestro capitán posee varias katanas, cada una se encuentra posicionada en un nivel. En la cúspide esta Iskander, cuando algo amenaza con tratar se someterlo él libera la oscuridad que se ha absorbido en los niveles anteriores, transformando a Miyamoto-sama en un vasto lorde de elite y todo termina para el mundo donde esté.

Jin se quedo en silencio, mientras que los hermanos compartieron una mirada de temor, sin decir más se acercaron al Quincy y se marcharon.  
—Ulquiorra, tan sincero como siempre— dijo Ichigo antes de sonreír ligeramente —Pero fuiste más suave que otras veces, te felicito.

—Chicos, esto no va bien para quien hizo esto. Juushiro-dono e Ichimaru-san vienen en camino y no están nada contentos.— mencionó el teniente al recibir la notificación de su llegada.

Un suspiro se escuchó de parte del oficial pelinegro. Seguramente ellos se llevarían las mejores batallas por proteger a sus seres queridos.

—¿A quien más propones Kurosaki? Ya tenemos a dos, mínimo se necesitan siete personas para hacerle frente.— comentó el hollow par sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando, ¿Porque no utilizar las reliquias? Aquellos niños... Ya los recuerdo, el capitán dijo que entrenó a otras versiones de ellos y que están encerrados en algunas.

—Cierto, dijo que su poder era bueno pero, que ese mundo no era rescatable sin destruirlo en el proceso. Los dejo, tengo que ir por las drogas con Aporro y Kurotsuchi, decidan quien más.— menciono Stark antes de marcharse.

Ichigo se acercó al panel de control y comenzó a teclear. —Cuatro y contando, ¿Vas a venir?

—No lo sé, hoy iba a pasar por Sora e ir a comer temprano.

—Sora podría quedarse a jugar con Mitsuki y Kenshin, Byakuya los cuida hoy.

—Aun debo llamar a Inoue.

—¿Y que esperas?— dijo Ichigo algo divertido —Aunque también ella puede venir.

—No dejaré que ustedes dos vuelvan a competir en una misión. Y menos con Miyamoto-sama en modo destructivo.

—Sigo diciendo que te ves tan distinto al preocuparte por ella. Aun recuerdo tus días de cuarto espada y como odiabas casi a muerte los sentimientos.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del espada. —Soy su pareja, es normal que me preocupe por alguien que me importa.

—Claro— el Kurosaki rodó los ojos antes de seguir tecleando —Y si llamo a Rukia ¿Dejarías ir a Inoue a competir conmigo? Sería un dos contra dos.

—Bien, lo haré. Solo porque ya tengo a alguien para dominarte enseguida.— respondió. Ulquiorra se quedó en silencio un par de minutos, mientras observaba a su compañero terminar de hacer el análisis.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en algunos años, ahora ellos eran los tutores de los mejores alumnos del Rungokai, aquellos que algún día los sustituirían. Sin negar que había entendido la complejidad de los sentimientos, adoptando algunos en el proceso.

Tomó su celular y marcó el numero de su novia, el desfase de tiempo aún jugaba en su contra.  
—Ulquiorra, escuché que hay alerta roja y que van dos capitanes ¿Están bien ellos?

El espada miró la pantalla, todavía quedaban tres pisos de los siete intactos.  
—Sí, aun no llega al límite. Inoue ¿Quieres venir y hacer una competencia?

Tuvo que despegar un poco su oído del celular al escuchar un grito de emoción.

—Tomaré eso como un sí, iré por Sora a dejarlo con el capitán Kuchiki, solo espero que lo entienda.

—Vamos Ulquiorra, él te admira y puedo casi jurar que se ha leído todos los libros sobre hollow que hay en la biblioteca.

—Inoue, te estas perdiendo del tema, quiero que vengas a la división lo más pronto.

—Como ordene tercer oficial Ulqui-san.

Ulquiorra cortó la llamada y miró a su compañero de rango quien sonreía satisfecho.

—Tu turno, quiero verla cuando este de regreso o lo pagaras caro— dijo antes de marcharse.


	8. Mi querido zorro

**Ya casi, unos cuantos capitulos más, no creo que pasen de cinco y a lo mucho serán tres.**

 **Pronto veremos el verdadero potencial de Iskander.**

 **Advertencia: Un poco de yaoi, lo siento pero esa pareja me encanta, culpen a los fan arts que puedes encontrarte en internet XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Ichimaru parecía tranquilo, aunque por dentro deseaba asesinar a quien se atrevió a tal acto. Sus pasos resonaban entre sus oficiales, ellos rápidamente salían de su camino, otros más valientes lo acompañaron hasta la entrada de la legendaria división catorce, aquella que nació para acoger a cualquiera que desease proteger a los distintos mundos.

—Creo que alguien se arrepiente de pelear con Aizen— dijo Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

—Ahora no estoy de humor Ran.

La teniente asintió antes de extenderle un pequeño amuleto. —Toma la reliquia de mi división, Toshiro y yo creemos que este te servirá más esta vez.

—Gracias— dijo al tomarlo —Prometo tener piedad con ese desgraciado.

—La necesitarás.

Siguió con su camino mientras sostenía el collar, con el enojo había olvidado traer el suyo. Maldijo aquella discusión sobre la cena y su actuar tan infantil. Aizen había hecho lo posible para arreglarlo, pero se negó a escucharlo.

Unos pasillos más adelante se encontró a su compañero capitán Ahora parecía distante la amable imagen del hombre que podía saludar a cualquiera como si fuese de su división en cambio, miraba muy serio al techo.

—¿Quién le habrá hecho eso a mi hijo?

Él se encogió de hombros para acercarse. —No lo sé, quizá ese lugar es más diferente de lo que imaginamos.

—Debí convencerlo de quedarse y pasar de esto, solo esta vez.

—El arrepentirse no servirá de nada Ukitake, debemos esperar hasta que los distintos senkai se sintonicen antes de ir.

—Tampoco estas contento ¿Verdad?

Antes de que pudiese responder llegaron los últimos integrantes de la primera ofensiva.

—Buenas tardes— saludo un rubio Quincy con una leve reverencia. —Ishida esta entrenando con mi señor, así que yo tomaré su lugar en esta primera respuesta.  
Ambos miraron a Haschwalth para asentir, Stark se acercó un poco más.

—Los terceros también me eligieron, según sus cuentas somos once, y el portal se abrirá en breve— dijo para extenderles una píldora. —Esto hará que las ilusiones de Aizen pierdan un poco de su poder contra nosotros, además nos preparará en caso de que el Senkaimon aun no esté listos para un segundo ataque.

—¡Miren, aquí están!— dijo Shizuku para acercarse con sus compañeros.

—¿También van?— cuestionó Ukitake.

No le agradaba la idea pero, no había tiempo para quejarse, aun existía un desfase de tiempo entre ambos mundos.  
Los hermanos asintieron antes de sacar una pirámide de cuarzo tintado de azul.

—¡Traeremos de vuelta al señor calavera! — corearon con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gin negó divertido, podían estar en medio de una pelea, pero nada le agradaba más a esos pequeños que ser de ayuda, sus ojos se dirigieron a quien faltaba. —¿Vienes?— le preguntó al extenderle su mano.

Jin asintió —Iré con usted, no se que podría hacer pero... ¡Intentaré ayudarlo!

Lo despeinó con suavidad, —Gracias, esta reliquia sería muy pesada para mí, calma que pronto verás de que eres capaz.— dijo para tranquilizarlo.

Los cuatro integrantes ausentes aparecieron en pocos minutos. Tanto Ulquiorra como Ichigo llamaron la intención del grupo.

El Kurosaki fue quien empezó —Como representantes de esta división, debemos aclarar esto; Nuestro capitán parece resistir bien a lo que sea que le este controlando, sin embargo el portal del Goitei no estará listo antes de que el segundo nivel sea roto.

—Así que deberíamos buscar más aliados en ese mundo, desconocemos la cantidad de muertos y eso podría jugar en nuestra contra. Además los hollow serán los primeros en aparecer.— agregó Ulquiorra.

—¿Pueden activar el modo descarga?— preguntó Stark. —Creo que todos pueden soportarlo, los niños estarán protegidos por las reliquias.

—Tomará tiempo pero, creo que estará listo antes que el portal central.— comento Ukitake.

Los terceros al mando se miraron entre sí, Ichigo sonrió ligeramente a lo que Ulquiorra asintió.

—Pediré a Urahara que inicie la carga espiritual, el Rey y su hijo deberían bastar para conseguir la energía necesaria. Ustedes vayan primero, los alcanzó después.

Gin se dirigió con los demás al senkai, este abrió sus puertas una vez más, la luz primero los cegó, enseguida les permitió ver un panorama desolado. Todos sin excepción avanzaron, cuando Ulquiorra cruzó, las puertas de inmediato se cerraron a sus espaldas.

—Ahí esta— dijo Ichigo para señalar al gran lobo que destruía todo a su paso.

—Sube a mi espalda.— ordenó el zorro a Jin.

Todos se separaron enseguida, si querían detenerlo antes de que Iskander fuese sometido debían derrotar a cada una de las zampakuto anteriores a él.  
—Señor, ¿A donde vamos?— preguntó el pequeño quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas.

—A por el cuarto piso, con los maestros de la ilusión y los recuerdos.

—Miren a quien tenemos por aquí.

Ichimaru se detuvo al escucharlo, aunque sería absurdo pensar que él no estaría vivo, siendo esa realidad bastante similar a la suya. —Sosuke Aizen ¿O me equivoco?— preguntó.

El aludido sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. —Debo decir que no esperaba verte. Urahara y Miyamoto me han liberado, aunque por desgracia no puedo negarme a obedecerlos. El maldito rubio usa su bankai como quiere y estar sentado sin poder defenderme, junto a la ridícula cantidad de reiastsu de su compañero me hizo imposible tratar de protegerme.— respondió un poco fastidiado.

—Así que es él quien lo controla— dijo Gin antes de sujetar la reliquia —Pues veremos quien es mejor estratega.

—¿Vas a pelear con un niño en tu espalda?— cuestiono antes de materializar su espada —Que patético.

El zorro rió divertido desconcertando un poco a su oponente . —Los humanos lo llaman reliquia, y es un equivalente a nuestra zampakuto, sin embargo ¡Puede albergar un gran poder al combinarse con nosotros!— respondió Gin para tocar la reliquia.

—¡Aulla colmillo albino!— agregó el pequeño.

Aizen retrocedió al ver como una columna de energía se apoderaba de sus enemigos, perdiéndose en esta por unos instantes. La sorpresa apareció cuando un kitsune de casi dos metros de alto apareció frente suyo.

—Ahora estamos más nivelados Aizen.— dijo Ichimaru antes de abalanzarse hacia él.

La espada chocaba contra las garras del zorro, ocasionalmente debía esquivar también los mordiscos que este lanzaba.

* * *

Ukitake había llegado a su hijo, odiaba verlo así, más recordando la impotencia que Homurrath sentiría al darse cuenta de que había llevado a la destrucción a otro mundo.

—Debo de asumir que en su mundo sigues vivo ¿Verdad?

Apretó la empuñadura de su espada al escucharlo, no conocía lo que le motivó a hacerlo pero... Aun así no podía perdonarlo.

—¡Libera a mi hijo!

Urahara se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

—Por lo que tengo entendido él es el hijo de Ichigo-san y Kuchiki-san— respondió.

—Y lo fue, ahora yo soy su padre.

Recordar el pasado de aquel niño que lo perdió todo y fue salvado por su zampakuto, sólo para ser victima de su nueva realidad era desagradable e inimaginable para muchos, aun así, él después de muchos años logró mostrarle un futuro mejor.

—¡Hado 124; Hidra de fuego!— exclamó el albino mientras apuntaba a su oponente.

Un rugido estremeció el cielo y cinco columnas de fuego trataban de asestarle un golpe a Kisuke, por suerte o desgracia este era protegido por los pilares negros.  
—Miyamoto-kun, no creo que sea necesario, deberías apresurarte a reemplazar todos los recuerdos de ellos dos para traer a Yhwach de la división cero.

El capitán miró detrás del lobo, allí estaban atados Ichigo y Rukia, mientras Kaoru y Kyoka comenzaban a eliminar sus recuerdos y otorgándoles otros.  
Juushiro se lanzó hacia el rubio —¡Nada justifica esto Urahara!— exclamó mientras las zampakuto chocaban entre sí.

Kisuke no respondió, solo bloqueaba los ataques del capitán, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante los gritos de quienes fuesen los héroes hace años.

Sentía el reiatsu se sus compañeros, algunos comenzaban a disminuir debido al cansancio, mientras pasaban los minutos uno entre todos ellos parecía estar herido y con ello uno de los espíritus de Miyamoto parecía alterarse.

Él tampoco estaba en la mejor condición, había tenido que esquivar varios hado y bakudo, algunos apareciendo por sorpresa y otros ocultos.

Cuando su hijo soltó otro gruñido supo que el tiempo se agotaba, el tercer nivel comenzaba a ser invadido por el bankai. Aun así el aullido ensordecedor que lo secundó le heló el alma.

—Ichimaru— murmuró Ukitake antes de correr hacia Kyoka quien parecía desconcertado ante el alarido, aunque antes de llegar al castaño tuvo que evadir a Kaoru y Kisuke al mismo tiempo, con algo de esfuerzo logró acercarse lo suficiente a Suigetsu para tomarlo del kimono y sacudirlo un poco.

—También ha venido, yo me encargo de darte el tiempo suficiente, tú eres a quien quiere salvar con desesperación, no lo decepciones.

—¿Qué haces?— cuestionó Kisuke divertido —Al tener a Miyamoto-kun bajo mi control, él también lo está.

Ukitake sonrió antes de soltar al castaño y empuñar de nueva cuenta su espada. —Lo sé... pero él es el único que tiene alguien más a quien proteger.— respondió con una sonrisa.

Kyoka desapareció con shumpo ante la mirada atónita del rubio, Kaoru iba a seguirlo pero fue detenido.

—Deberíamos encargarnos de Juushiro, luego siguen con los recuerdos.— ordenó Urahara.

—No lograrán vencerme.

—Realmente lo no entiendes ¿Verdad? Es necesario que haga esto— dijo molesto el rubio.

—Lo mismo digo Kisuke.

* * *

Ichimaru no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a Jin antes de sentir como su espalda impactaba contra los edificios. Se levantó de entre los escombros, y busco alguna herida en el menor, por suerte solo habían algunos raspones.

El pequeño se disculpó —Lo siento señor, yo no pude...

Lo interrumpió —Fui yo, mi mente esta divagando y nos dejo débiles, ahora ve y busca a los otros.

—Pero...

—Sobreviviré— dijo antes de acercarse a Aizen de nuevo.

—Siempre tratando de ser el héroe pero, ¿Quien te salvara? Aunque ahora, tendré la satisfacción de terminar con tú vida por segunda vez.

Utilizando sus ilusiones, trató de asestarle un único golpe en el pecho, sin embargo su espada fue detenida con ambas manos del zorro.

—¿Crees que no puedo reconocer tu energía? Después de tantos años, soy el único que es inmune a tus ilusiones— respondió con una sonrisa —No son más que tu energía adoptando otra forma.

Con un rápido movimiento Aizen liberó su espada, aunque no podía usar su shikai, había inutilizado las manos de Gin casi por completo.  
Cada uno de sus siguientes ataques era esquivado con milésimas de antelación quizá por los residuos de energía, si no podía golpearlo, tendría que sofocarlo. Elevó su energía rápidamente, en minutos vio los resultados. A Ichimaru le era más difícil moverse y con ello comenzó a ser herido ligeramente por la espada.

—Hoy me siento de buen humor, así que te daré la elección ¿Quieres una muerte rápida o lenta?— preguntó Aizen mientras sujetaba el mentón de su enemigo.

—Personalmente, prefiero vivir.

El castaño rió ante esa respuesta, aun al borde de la muerte su compañero podía ser divertido. Preparó su último ataque, una estocada igual a la que arrebató la vida a su Ichimaru.

De pronto Aizen sintió que algo lo sujetó se la cintura.

—¡Quita las manos de él!— rugió Kyoka antes de arrojarlo.

Ahora, el espíritu había retornado a su forma original: un dragón serpiente albino. De forma posesiva se acercó y rodeó a Gin con su cola a modo de barrera.

—Ai-kun, me alegra verte— dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa sincera.

El dragón asintió antes de mirarlo con mayor detalle, Gin estaba bastante herido y se alegraba de estar con él. Aun así, su mente seguía confusa y dudaba entre seguir las ordenes de su amo o luchar por el zorro.

—Tranquilo— agregó Ichimaru antes de acariciarlo —Lo que decidas esta bien.

Al ver a aquella figura acercarse de nuevo gruño ligeramente, se dejaría guiar por sus instintos una vez más, y estos le pedían proteger a quien amaba.  
Rugió como amenaza, al no ver respuesta se colocó a la defensiva.

—Bankai— pronuncio su oponente.

Sus sentidos comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente para recibir algunas cortadas, sin embargo dos podían jugar. —Bankai, Suigetsu Kannon Bosatsu Hankazo.— murmuró en su mente.

Quizá su enemigo podía quitarte los sentidos, aunque no podía compararse con torcer la realidad como él podía. Recobró la visión y el tacto, con eso le bastaba, esperó con cautela al siguiente ataque, cuando Aizen estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le asestó un golpe.

Sus garras fueron suficientes para rasgar aquellas ataduras que aun seguían en su enemigo, con los segundos de sobra recuperó los sentidos restantes. Poco después, la katana volvió a atacarlo.

—Ni en tu forma más poderosa lograras ganarme, yo tengo algo que tu no.

Mostró sus colmillos como respuesta. Aquel artefacto por el cual hizo tanto daño, estaba enterrado en lo profundo del alma de su amo, custodiado por Iskander. Sosuke volvió a incrementar su energía, parecía casi intacto y dispuesto a seguir por un largo tiempo.

 _Cosa que él no tenía..._

—Recuerda que tu eres Kyoka Suigetsu— menciono Gin al llegar a su lado, la heridas habían disminuido gracias al kido que se aplicó —Es innecesario que lo derrotes, si hay alguien más que puede encerrarlo.

Asintió antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, en esta ocasión buscaba acorralarlo, tenia que regresar a su forma humana y clavar su propia espada en él.  
Sin importar que estuviese inmerso en la batalla, aun podía sentir a sus compañeros. Muramasa estaba un nivel superior y cuando fuese dominado, iría por él, para seguir las ordenes de su portador.

El tiempo se agotaba, sus ataques incrementaban en velocidad ante el temor de regresar y condenar a muerte al albino.

—¿Qué pasa? No dirás que el dragón tiene miedo.— inquirió Sosuke.

Kyoka negó, esperando el siguiente ataque. Permitió que la espada se clavase en uno de sus costados, ahogando su queja clavó sus ojos en los de él, la soledad que mostraba el espíritu encerrado en la espada era grande.

Con su cola volvió a sujetarlo, aunque no esperaba ser recibido por un potente hado, su rugido de dolor se extendió por los rincones del lugar. Comenzó a tratar de embestirlo, pero su velocidad se vio reducida por el corte.

—¡Bakin!— dijo Ichimaru al aparecer detrás suyo con shumpo.

El bakudo atrapó a Sosuke, Kyoka rápidamente regresó a su forma humana y clavó su espada en el pecho del castaño. —Kyoka Suigetsu— habló el espíritu con calma —Espero que esto sea suficiente para darte un buen motivo.

Después de aquellas palabras, Aizen lo golpeó con la empuñadura y enseguida elevó su energía para disipar el kido y sanar la herida, inmediatamente su espada se alzó contra Gin, quien se cubrió con la suya.

—¡Ni te atrevas!— gritó Kyoka. Pero antes de lanzarse de nuevo una mano detuvo a su espada.

—Las ordenes del amo son absolutas— dijo Muramasa mientras una cadena se comenzaba a formar alrededor del cuello del dragón.

Este comenzó a luchar para liberarse, y con cada intento una nueva cadena aparecía y se ataba a él, inmovilizándolo poco a poco.

—¡Estaré bien!— exclamó Ichimaru mientras se mantenía a la defensiva.

Kyoka trató de quedarse más tiempo, hasta que Muramasa dio la orden y las cadenas comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el gran lobo, el cual seguía destruyendo todo aquello que se le interpusiera.

—¡Gin!— gritó desesperado el espíritu antes de regresar al mundo interno, para ser sometido por su compañero y así seguir con el plan.


End file.
